A Chance Not Worth Taking
by theothertudorgirl
Summary: What if Rosalie's story didn't start in 1930's New York but in the vivid world of the Tudor Court? A Twilight/Tudors Cross Over AU
1. Prologue: Fifty Years Worth Of Revenge

_AU: This is my first 'fan fiction' so please and enjoy and I am sorry beforehand if there are places that need improvement. _

_This 'fan fiction' is a cross between 'Twilight' & 'The Tudors'. The story will revolve around Rosalie Hale and her life at the Tudor Court. The story is AU. The story will start in January, 1536. _

_*I know that Rosalie was changed by Carlisle but in my story he didn't but he might show up some time, I don't know. In may also include other Cullen members but that won't be until way later into the story*_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight as it belongs to Stephenie Meyer and I do not own The Tudors as it belongs to Michael Hirst and to history._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**January 15****th**** 1536**

Rosalie was changed and she planned on revenge. Her life was shattered and would never end but she didn't blame the person that changed her. She blamed the person who had violated her many years ago; the person she thought would take care of her. She knew now that she had been wrong.

She made her way around to the back of Holly House, the place she was supposed to call home by know but yet she would never. It had been fifty years ago that she had seen this place and she hoped today would be her last. No one here would remember her, only her person of interest would.

She found a small window where she saw the faint light of a fire shining through into the dark night sky. She looked inside. There he was sitting, not knowing what was soon about to happen to him. He was sitting there all alone. Looking over documents, some of these documents he would never have the pleasure of signing. She had never had a feeling like this before. She had never wanted revenge before. She was sweet natured though a little vain but this man was the reason for her suffering today. He needed to pay a price.

* * *

**January 20****th**** 1536**

The news of Lord Royce's death travelled fast between all the gossipers of the court. This news was sad but courtiers never liked to be displeased for two long. The more exciting news for the courtiers was the arrival of a new lady-in-waiting, Mistress Hale.

Rosalie hid a slight smile as she walked through the courtiers behind one of their majesties servants. She could feel all the courtier's eyes on her. Her beauty was intimidating to all that saw. She held her head up high. She wasn't afraid of what any of the courtiers might say.

People were soon speculating why she was here. Was it the King's idea? Was she the King's new mistress? Was it the Queen's choice? Though no one could guess what was really going on behind that beautiful face.

* * *

_AN: Sorry for this chapter being so short, let's just say it is a prologue. Please review. I appreciate any advice you can give me._


	2. The Fire

_AN: Thank you to all that read my first chapter. I was a bit nervous but it seems that I am getting positive responses. _

_Thank you to reviewers: stephers1707, BoleynOfArgaon21, Major Grai and cocorocks. Also to answer Major Grai's question, I may eventually put the rest of the Cullen Coven within the story but that won't be for awhile yet, I want to establish Rosalie's story first. As for Bella, well I'll have to see where I can fit her in._

_I want to again apologise for last chapter being short, I promise this one is longer. _

_*Jane Seymour is entering in this chapter as a Lady-In-Waiting to Queen Anne. I know in the show that she came later just after Anne was pregnant for the third time, correct me if I am wrong. I am not quite sure in actual history but in this story she will appear from know.*_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight as it belongs to Stephenie Meyer and I do not own The Tudors as it belongs to Michael Hirst and to history._

* * *

**January 27th 1536**

Mistress Hale's presence at court was not unnoticed. Queen Anne already had a hatred for the girl but she had a hatred of most that she thought that could usurp her own power. Rosalie Hale was in the same boat as Jane Seymour, the woman that seemed to be the King's new flame.

As Rosalie put the freshly cut fire wood within the fire place, the King made his entrance into the Queen's rooms. It was the first time the King had not been seen with the Queen in over two weeks and now he was here, in the same room as his wife and his infatuation.

All of the Queen's ladies bowed as his majesty came in. Rosalie was standing in the back behind Nan Saville, who was in front of her. As the ladies were dismissed back to their duties, Rosalie grabbed Nan's arm lightly and pulled her to the side.

"Why is he here now? Especially with Lady Seymour within this very room and don't think to play me for the fool, I know where favour is heading," said Rosalie with as much kindness towards the woman as she could muster, she already did not like her.

"His Majesty is here to dine with the Queen, it is his wish. Some of her ladies will be asked to wait back and attend on their majesties but I hardly doubt that you would be honoured with a position such as that," replied Nan.

Rosalie turned away and went back to the fire. She had to have a chuckle to herself. All of the Queen's ladies and the Queen herself already hated her. Rosalie knew she wasn't here to make friends but she was slightly envious but then she knew not to get close to anyone. It was her safety, her protection; she needed to keep herself distant from any scandal or gossip. News can travel fast in her neck of the woods.

As she put the last log into the burning fire, she turned around and was startled. A man of great height was right up in front of her. She was no short thing; she was taller than all the other women at court and the top of her head reached just around the King's nose.

"Excuse me your majesty," said Rose, she gave a quick curtsey and then tried to move out of his way. "Excuse me your majesty but you are in my way."

"My lady....what is your name," asked the King who was bedazzled with her beauty.

"My name is Mistress Hale, Mistress Rosalie Hale, and you are in my way," replied Rose, who's temper was one to match the King's and it was surely rising at the moment.

"I am sorry Mistress Hale but I have not seen you at court, when did you arrive?"

"I arrived exactly a week ago your majesty, at the permission of Lord Cromwell and Queen Anne," replied Rose swiftly. She wasn't in the mood to discuss her life story, especially since she would surely die for speaking it. "Your majesty, shouldn't you be with the Queen?"

She looked over after saying this, Queen Anne was not there. "The Queen is distressed and left, I am here merely admiring the view," said Henry, who was trying to coax the beautiful young lady into becoming his mistress.

"I am sorry but you must be mistaken for the window is on the other side of the room."

"My lady," said Henry, he took her hand and was surprised at how cold it was but thought nothing of it. "Do not play hard to get with me; I can see desire in your eyes."

Rosalie suddenly turned her head towards the door. Lady Jane was standing there with tears streaming down her face. Jane wanted to believe so much that she had the King's true heart but she could see right in front of her eyes that he had not changed for her.

Rosalie quickly snapped her hand out of his and gave him one hell of a stare. "Do **NOT** ever try doing that with me again your majesty!"

She quickly bowed disgusted at the King's advances. She slammed her feet as she walked out of the room right pass Lady Seymour.

Lady Jane Seymour was shocked. No woman would knock the King back so bluntly. She may do it seductively, making him want more, just like Anne Boleyn, the Queen of England had done. Little did Jane know, Rosalie's blunt refusal just made the King want her even more. There were now three women playing at the King's heart.

* * *

_AN: Okay, I know, it is not that long but it is longer than last time and I wanted to get another chapter out to you guys. Anyway I hope you enjoy._

_Please don't forget to review! Your advice, suggestion and support makes me be more creative. Cheesy but true._

_Until next time, I hoped you enjoyed._


	3. The Secret

_AN: Here again is another chapter of, 'A Chance Not Worth Taking'. I want to say I am so sorry for some of the grammatical errors in the previous chapter. I have fixed them up. That is what I get for writing late at night. Anyway I want to thank you guys for the reviews. I never thought I'd get one! This chapter will be longer than the last one. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight as Stephenie Meyer has the rights to it and I do not own The Tudors as that belongs to Michael Hirst and to history (seriously if I did, Anne Boleyn would have survived one way or another.)_

* * *

**January 27th 1536**

Lord Cromwell was in his office sorting out all of the paperwork. Some were from courtiers asking for one thing or another and others were actual ones that needed dealing with at this moment. At the very second that he was about to get down to all of the business of the kingdom the doors slammed open and in walked Mistress Hale without even a word or announcement from one of his servants. The doors were quickly closed and the two were left alone.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DERSERVE SUCH TREATMENT!" yelled Rosalie. Lord Cromwell knew that sort of temper to well, it was just like the King's yet her words sounded more threatening to him. Probably because he could never think of a woman yelling like that but then again this was no ordinary woman, he sure knew that.

"Now now Mistress Hale, please explain what is going on."

"The King has it in his mind to take me as a mistress, his advances were quite clear. Lady Seymour was distressed at the sight and I am sure the Queen would try and ring my neck if she were ever to hear of it, not before I would ring hers of course."

"Mistress Hale, I know that you have powers beyond your control, that you were changed due to other people's doing but do not try and ruin your reputation now. If the King wants you as a mistress you must do his bidding."

"I am sorry Lord Cromwell but you have forgot one thing, I am a vampire!" whispered Rose. This was her only confidant and the only one to know of her secret. "Do you want me to kill the King when there are so many disputes over who is heir? You must be joking with me."

Lord Cromwell swallowed. He was afraid. He was afraid of her and of the King. The King could easily punish him if he did not do the King's bidding but he could easily say the same for Mistress Hale.

"I will try and divert the King's attentions back to the Queen and to Lady Seymour if it pleases you but remember I am your protection here. If you do anything I disagree with I can easily have you punished."

Rosalie just held her head up high and the curtseyed. A punishment of his she was not afraid of. If it came down to it she would willingly accept the King's offers and punish Cromwell instead but she wanted the King off her back. She had to follow by Cromwell's terms for now.

* * *

King Henry VIII was powerful man. He had everything he wanted, everything except a son. He knew he would have to lie with his wife again sooner or later but not tonight. He could not forgive her for what happened to their last child, even if it wasn't all her fault.

Though he loved his wife, he loved others as well. Well, he loved them in his own way. Firstly there was the Lady Jane Seymour. She was blonde, plain and everything opposite to Anne and secondly, there was the newest addition to the Queen's retinue, Mistress Rosalie Hale. She was blonde, had a dazzling beauty and was defiant. She was similar in some traits to his Queen but yet the differences were obvious. Why did the strings of his heart always have to move in more than one direction? He remembered his younger days when his heart was for Katherine, his unlawful wife, and when he then cheated on her, first with that girl Anne Stafford, then Elizabeth Blount and having his long for son with her, then of course there was Mary Boleyn and of course there were numerous others.

Had he regretted anything he had done? No. Would he do it again? Most certainly. He knew who he wanted except this time it was more than one person.

* * *

**January 28th 1536**

Anne Boleyn was smart for her time. She was an all around intelligent and she was smart enough to work out that her husband was straying. She loved her husband even if it their union was originally a plan filled with ambition. Her ambitious streak had not left her. She knew what she had to do. She had to befriend one of these women that the King was now infatuated with. She could not bear herself to have a confidant in Jane Seymour. Her family was just as ambitious as hers and were there waiting in the wings, waiting for her to fail. No, it was decided that Rosalie Hale would be her confidant. She had no family connections that she knew of. It was her beauty that obviously got her places; maybe her beauty could even convince the King to come back to his Queen. It was decided.

Thomas Boleyn, Earl of Wiltshire and father to Queen Anne, was sitting next to Anne at a small table within her chambers. As the Queen's ladies quickly manoeuvred their way around the chamber, Anne leaned towards her father and spoke softly.

"Our interests are swaying father. I do not know what I am to do?" said Anne, almost pleading.

"Have a son! Have a prince! Have the living image of the king in your arms and then we are safe!" said Thomas in a harsh, almost brutal, whisper.

"It is not that easy! Not only is Lady Seymour a distraction of the King's attentions but that blonde girl other there," said Anne, pointing towards Rosalie, "She has also taken the King's eye. I am scared of what will happen if the Seymour's gain any power. Mistress Hale, that blonde one, has allegiance to no one. If I am to be back in the King's good graces, if I am to conceive again, she must be the one to help me."

"Well then, you know what you must do," replied the Earl of Wiltshire before making his exit of the room.

Anne hoped her plan would work. No one knew how much pain she was in for not delivering a healthy son just as she had promised. She would cry at night wishing that the child she miscarried was real and that it were a boy. If only Henry would try again.

She decided she would play her plan very carefully. She didn't want to scare Rosalie off. She needed her as a friend.

Rosalie however was not going to be caught off guard for she heard the whole conversation while she was fixing the Queen's kirtles. If this was something that she could do to get the King's view fully away from her, even if for a moment, she was willing to take on the challenge. All she had to do now was wait for the Queen to invite her to have a conversation.

* * *

_AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I like it, it really will take me into a good story line for at least the next couple of chapters._

_As always, please review! It is much appreciated._

_TBC_


	4. The Fall

**AN: **_Welcome to a new chapter of 'A Chance Not Worth Taking'. I am sorry for not updating this story but this chapter was next on my list. I hope you enjoy it; it is a bit longer than previous chapters. _

_I think I made a few little mistakes on when Anne was pregnant in the last chapters but that will all be fixed in these chapters. _

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Twilight as Stephenie Meyer has the rights to it and I do not own The Tudors as that belongs to Michael Hirst and to history. _

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Fall**

**29****th**** January 1536**

Not a few hours later than when Anne decided to make Rosalie her confidant, she had realised she was pregnant with the long for son, she knew it. She couldn't believe that she had missed that she was pregnant; she was even starting to show. She knew she should have been paying closer attention to these things but it was her husband's philandering ways that got the best of her mind.

Henry was over the moon with joy that he was to have a legitimate son within the year. It may not but he hoped for the best. Katherine was dead. Anne had every reason to be able to carry and deliver this baby to full term.

He had quickly gotten one of his courtiers, Sir Henry Norris, to organise a joust in celebration. His queen, Anne Boleyn, decided she would not attend though. She wanted no excitement to stress the baby out and cause it to die. Henry understood completely and he was in a way glad that she wouldn't be attending. He had decided straight away that he would ask another lady for her favour.

* * *

Mistress Hale was walking around outside the pavilion. She, personally, would love to be part of the tournament but it was seen unfit for women to participate. All she could do was watch. This was one of the moments when she wished that vampires were accepted throughout the wider community that were not just the legends of folk tales and viciously murdered when ever discovered.

She was starting to get restless. She didn't need to be back here but she didn't want to be in the stands either. She did not have the patients to go through the torment of Thomas Boleyn and John Seymour making comments about each other. It could never be that interesting.

Suddenly she noticed everyone bowing. As she turned to face the opening of the pavilion, King Henry was looking at her intently. She plunged herself into a large bow and only got up when the King said it was alright to do so.

Henry walked over to Rosalie. He was wearing his full jousting armour and looked the part of a warrior King. Rosalie couldn't believe her luck. She had now wished to be sitting near Boleyn and Seymour.

"My lady, how are you today?" asked Henry, trying to be the ever suave gentleman.

"I am fine and the weather is good. It must be your lucky day," replied Rosalie.

"It would be even better if you would do me a favour, my lady," said the King, looking at Rosalie with an ever hopeful look in his eye. Rosalie looked at him straight in the eye and raised her eyebrows for him to continue.

"My lady, would you be so kind as to let me wear your favour today?"

Rosalie had an inward laugh to herself. The nerve of the man. "I am sorry, your majesty, but I do not have a favour today."

Henry looked puzzled. Every woman had a favour and more than willing to give it to their King. Why did she defy him so? He asked bluntly, "Why?"

"Your majesty, a favour should be given from the heart of a woman without the knowledge that it has been given. A piece of ribbon means nothing. If it is your greatest desire today to receive a small piece of ribbon for a lady then ask Lady Seymour. She would be more than happy to give hers to you."

Rosalie did a small courtesy and walked to the stands. She thought that it was definitely time to see what was happening in the ongoing saga of the Boleyn vs. Seymour rivalry. The King on the other hand was bewitched by her. Why did she have the power to defy him so and that he would not take the slightest of grudges because of it? He wanted to know why. He needed to know why.

He couldn't come up with an answer so instead of worrying about it, he headed over to Lady Seymour. She on the other hand was modest and gently placed the favour in his hands. Rosalie may take some work but it wouldn't be long until he captured Jane.

* * *

The joust didn't go as planned though. In a joust between Henry and Norris, Henry was unhorsed and crushed by his horse. The crowd went into a sudden uproar about what had happened. He was quickly but carefully carried back to the pavilion by Brandon, Norris, Boleyn and Seymour so Dr Linacre could look after him better.

Rosalie made it her mission to tell the Queen of the terrible news. She didn't want to tell her but she needed to know. What if the King died? Their daughter, Elizabeth, could become Queen. It would not be easy though. Catholic rebellions against Elizabeth could easily happen and the infant's life could be in jeopardy. Rosalie's heart wasn't made of stone. She had always dreamed of having children but that she could never do now but seeing another child suffer, that was something that she could not bear.

Rosalie made her way swiftly to the Queen's rooms when she arrived back at Whitehall Palace. The Queen was listening to some calming music played by Mark Smeaton. As Rose barged through the door, the Queen was startled. Rose quickly bowed and started on telling the bad news.

"Your majesty," she said. "I am sorry to be the one to tell you this most terrible news but the King has taken a fall from his horse. The horse, unfortunately, fell on top of him and the King was crushed. They are afraid they he will not live the day."

The Queen felt like she was about to faint. "Mark, Mark," called the Queen. He would be able to give her balance. Anne was helped to her chair by Mark and Rose.

The Queen looked up at Rose. "Please say it's not so. I pray it's not so. Please, Mistress Hale, please get my dress and veil from that chest over there."

Rose quickly went and organised, set out and helped the Queen dress into these clothes while Mark had left the room. He had gone to tell Mister Cromwell, even though he probably already knew and was preparing for little Elizabeth's coronation.

Anne was dressed and then turned and grabbed Rosalie's cold arm. Anne's eyes looked like they were wracked with pain and worry. "Mistress Hale, Rosalie, please go to Hatfield and fetch the Princess. She must be here. Please bring her to me now."

Rosalie quickly left the room, went down to the horse stables and mounted her horse. In no more than eight minutes, Rosalie was off to fetch the Princess Elizabeth to the Queen.

* * *

Mistress Hale was greeted by a frazzled Lady Bryan. Lady Bryan nodded towards the young girl in which Rose replied.

"My lady, I am here to fetch the Princess Elizabeth back to the Queen. It is most urgent," said Rosalie. There was a carriage already waiting for them.

"I am sorry Madame but why?" asked Lady Bryan. Another lady had gone upstairs to make the Princess ready for travel and fit to meet her mother.

"His Majesty has fallen and been crushed by horse in a joust today," said Rosalie. Her voice did not tremble. "I must take the Princess to her mother in the case that she is our next queen."

Lady Bryan did not know how to answer. Elizabeth, thankfully, was soon down in a bottle green gown, an outfit every bit fitting for a Princess of the House of Tudor.

"May I come with my charge?" asked Lady Bryan. She was flustered but she felt she needed to be with her charge if she was to soon take on a very important role. Rosalie nodded. There was enough room for at least four people in the carriage.

Rosalie had left her horse at Hatfield. She would be able to retrieve it later.

As they rode in the carriage, the confidant little Elizabeth, already felt that Rosalie was a friend, something that pleased Rose immensely. Rose wished that this precious little child was hers but she could not be that lucky. Anne was her mother and that is where she needed to be right now, with her mother.

Rosalie felt guilty for thinking ill of the Queen. Yet, she was jealous. She had a beautiful daughter and would soon have another child. Rose could have none of it. If she had cried she would have right now. Instead, she continued to play the games Elizabeth was teaching her until they would arrive at Whitehall.

* * *

**AN: **_I hoped you liked that. I tried to get to Rose's softer side, especially involving children. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews you have given this story. It is greatly appreciated. Please Review again and I hope this makes up for leaving this story not updated for the last few days._

TBC


	5. The Loss

_**AN: **__Hello and welcome to a new chapter of, A Chance Not Worth Taking. I am sorry for being slightly neglectful of this story but I was working on my other stories, some published, some not. Anyway, I am back from my holiday and ready to write some more for you. I also want to point out I might do a bit of the show's cannon from now on, just in case you wanted to know._

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Twilight as that belongs to the imagination of Stephenie Meyer. I do not own the Tudors as this belongs to Michael Hirst._

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Loss**

**3****rd**** February 1536**

Rosalie stared at herself in the mirror. It wasn't because she was vain; it was just because she was thinking. She was thinking of all the people in the world, that damn vampire had to choose to change her. She knew it was because he didn't want her to suffer, especially since what had happened, but she was suffering worse now. She would never be able to have what other women had, the greatest consolation for a women in this life. She would never have a child.

She finally pulled herself away from the mirror and her thoughts. She went back and sat down in the Queen's quarters. The Queen was in a state when they managed to bring her back to her rooms. Nan Saville and Madge Sheldon were the only ones she would truly talk to, and it was all because of the wench Jane Seymour. Rosalie was glad that it was not her, she didn't want to be out of favour with anyone, well actually she didn't really want to be in favour with the King as she knew how a male's mind works.

"Two knaves," said Nan, who was in the middle of playing a game of cards with Mistress Sheldon.

"Two Queens and a king," replied Madge, who didn't even have a jovial tone in her voice, winning didn't matter to her at the moment.

"You win," said Nan as she placed her cards down. They both turned their heads around to the Queen's bedchamber. If only there was something they could do.

"Do you think I should go and see her," whispered Madge. She was truly worried by the utter silence from each of the rooms.

"No," replied Nan, she had more sense than Madge. "Let her sleep."

Rosalie smelled something. It was something she didn't want to let herself be near. It was not good.

Her thoughts were answered when a large, shrill, scream filled the room. It was coming from the Queen. Nan and Madge ran into the bedchamber with the other ladies close behind and Rosalie was in the rear, trying not to step in the red wine that had been spilt from the other ladies.

She entered the room and saw what she considered her worst nightmare, blood. The Queen held out her hands that were covered in blood. Her nightgown was soaked in it and Madge and Nan where in a panic, what should they do?

"The baby," cried out Madge as she covered her mouth. She couldn't believe it. If only she knew it would be the Queen's ruin.

"My boy," cried out Anne in a desperate plea. There was nothing any of they could do.

"Get some help," cried out Madge to the ladies in the back. Rosalie nodded and told the other ladies to stay and help the Queen.

She could finally breathe when she reached the hallway. The smell of blood was still strong though, the strong sensation of it filled her nostrils but this wasn't a time to let her animal instincts take control. It was not time for that, a poor innocent child was being lost in there. It needed to be helped.

She ran at human pace to Cromwell's rooms. She still needed to be inconspicuous. She reached Cromwell's rooms and hurried through the door, there was no time for dallying around with protocol. She was stopped in her tracks when she noticed that he wasn't alone. The king and some man were also in there with him. She bobbed a curtsey to the King and Cromwell. The panic must have been clear on her face as Henry stood up and came to her immediately. He hurried her to the corner of the room and looked at her.

"What is the matter Mistress Hale?" asked a concerned Henry. He caressed her face gently but Rosalie firmly pushed it away.

"Do not concern yourself with me your majesty," said Rosalie, obviously disgusted. "Concern yourself with your wife. I am in need of a doctor."

Rosalie noticed that the other man, who seemed to God like to in this court. He turned as he heard what Rosalie said.

"Doctor Cullen," said Henry. "Please follow Mistress Hale." Henry then turned towards Rosalie again. "Doctor Cullen worked as a doctor at the Italian court. He will be able to help the Queen."

Rosalie nodded towards the doctor and they both walked back to the Queen's apartments but it was too late to save the child or the mother now.

* * *

Henry did not blame the doctor for the loss of his son, he blamed his Queen. If only she had the dignity and respect of his previous queen, even if the marriage had been made in sin, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

He walked into the Queen's chambers, a few women were cleaning the blood stained sheets and others were doing their other duties. He walked into the bedchamber and saw his wife, Anne Boleyn, on her knees with tear stained eyes. Madge, Nan and Rosalie were attending on her but there was little any of they could do. They all bobbed a small curtsey when Henry came into the room. He had anger written all other his face.

"You've lost my boy," said Henry in almost a whisper. This was the worst thing that could have happened. She lost his son. "I cannot speak of it. The loss is too great. But I see now that God will not grant me any male children. When you are up I will speak with you."

Anne tried to stop the tears coming. She needed to be strong for her daughter, their daughter. Henry turned his back on her and was about to leave the room but Anne found the courage to speak. "It is not all my fault," cried out Anne. Henry shook his head. "You have no one to blame but yourself for this. I was distressed to see you with that wench Jane Seymour."

Henry hated that she brought Mistress Seymour into this. Anne knew this but she continued anyway. "Because the love I bear for you is so great. It broke my heart to see that you loved others."

Henry couldn't speak to her now. He had no patience to speak with the women. He wanted to find compassion, most likely from Mistress Seymour or Mistress Hale if she was willing. "I said I will speak with you when you are well."

Henry walked out of the room and Anne was petrified. This could be the end of her was all that she think of. She needed protection for her daughter but if she was gone, who was to give it to her. She cried out in pain, loss and desperation.

* * *

Rosalie went back to her chambers. She stared at her flawless complexion in the mirror but she couldn't think straight. All she could think about was the poor Queen, her disgust for Henry and that strange man that tried to help Anne.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door to her room creaked open, it was that strange man. "May I come in?" asked the dashing blonde.

Rosalie nodded in response and pulled out a chair for him. He thanked her and they both sat down. "Who are you?" asked a curious Rosalie.

"My name is Carlisle, Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I am a vampire just like you are," said the man. Rosalie was stunned silent. How could he know? Cromwell was her answer.

Rosalie looked at him. He had the same golden eyes as she did. He was a vegetarian vampire. "I see you only eat the blood of animals as do I. Anyway, it would be unwise for your typical vampire to come here."

"Like the Volturi you mean. Yes it is unwise for them to even step out into the daylight," commented Carlisle. "If there is anything you need help with Mistress Hale, I would surely be able and wanting to help."

Rosalie nodded and he left the room. She now had an ally at court, one that wasn't going to turn his back on her just because she didn't do as they asked. She had an ally because he needed one too.

* * *

**10****th**** February 1536**

Rosalie walked through the royal rose gardens. They were not in bloom as it was winter but it was still nice. It was nice to get away from the mournful court, especially the Queen's chambers. She understood why but sometimes something's go to give.

It was a picturesque day but soon the picture was broken when she noticed Henry coming the other way. She started to turn back, to walk back to the palace. She was fully annoyed at him right now. Henry kept calling out her name and so she finally decided to see what he wanted. She walked up to him with a stare of distaste across her face.

"What do you want, your majesty," said Rosalie with distaste obvious. "Why do you call for me?"

Henry looked around but he didn't notice his wife looking from out of the window. She looked on through her tear stained eyes. She wanted to see where Rosalie's loyalty laid.

Henry, suddenly and impulsively, grabbed Rosalie around the waste and kissed her passionately on the lips. Rosalie was beyond disgusted now. She pulled away and slapped him across the face. He was shocked that anyone, especially a woman, would hit their own sovereign.

"Your majesty, I do not care if you send me to the tower for doing that," said Rosalie. "For in the end, you will never be able to get rid of me. I will haunt your nightmares for all eternity if I have to and I can be more danger than you have ever seen in your whole entire life. You do not know some of the things I have done."

Rosalie spun herself around and walked off. Henry was left shocked. No one, especially a woman, had ever spoken to him like that. He became slightly afraid at what Mistress Hale had said. The tone of her voice could have even scared the birds away. He was a man though, a king as well, he wasn't going to let some woman come and tell him what to do, and in fact it actually made him burn with desire even more. Rosalie had probably made a mistake in that.

Anne Boleyn looked on at the whole scene and she couldn't help but smirk. Rosalie was different to her other ladies, who would all jump at the chance to be another notch in the King's bedpost. Rosalie reminded her of herself when she was younger and in the first years of her courtship except for the fact that she knew that Rosalie would never ever give in to the King's temptations. She was stronger. Anne Boleyn knew where the girl's loyalties laid, not with her, not with the King but with herself.

* * *

_**AN: **__Well, I hope you liked that. There will be more conspiracy and other problems for Rosalie as Queen Anne's reign comes to a close. I don't want to do it but I am trying to keep it historically accurate. Don't worry I have other stories where Anne survives. Also, with the end of Anne, more Cullen's will appear, I can hear the people rejoicing now, but it will still centre around Rose. Thanks for the reviews and please review this chapter as well._

TBC


	6. The Proposal

_**AN: **__Hello and welcome to another chapter of 'A Chance Not Worth Taking'. I had been slacking off on this story so I thought it best to write a few chapters for you. This is the first one of many to come within the week, my chapter updates might be less frequent, especially since I have some assignments and tests that I have to study and do first. I hope you understand. Anyway, I have another chapter up, that is all that matters at the moment. Please enjoy and review. I appreciate your comments and supports. _

_**PS: **__Alice enters this chapter. Yay! Alice! She is my second favourite female after Rosalie. I do like Bella but Rosalie has this angry personality, really fun to write and Alice is bubbly, like the almost exact opposite. Anyway, the original point I was going to make was that Jasper has not entered the Cullen clan yet, neither has Emmett. Edward and Esme have, they just won't appear for a few more chapters yet. _

_**PPS: **__There is a time jump within the chapter. Just in case anyone was confused._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Twilight and The Tudors. They belong to their respective owners. _

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Proposal**

**11 February 1536**

Carlisle regretted not being able to save the Queen's child but there was nothing he could do, it was born dead. There was no way that he could have changed it, immortal children were disapproved by the Volturi and the child was supposed to grow up and become King. Nothing was feasible. All he could do was pray for the life of the Queen, the Princess and secretly the Lady Mary.

"Don't worry Carlisle, Elizabeth will be fine, so will Mary. Their father wouldn't hurt them for the entire world," said Alice, Carlisle's 'adoptive' vampire daughter.

Carlisle smiled. Alice was the bubbly one of the coven, always wanting to put a smile on everyone's face. She could never remember human life. She had no reason to miss it so this just made her a little ball of enthusiasm, unlike the others who remembered and lived in heaps of grief because of it.

Carlisle did notice one important thing though, Alice didn't mention anything about Queen Anne, what about Anne Boleyn? "Alice, what of the Queen, she will be alright won't she?" asked a nervous Carlisle, gently putting his hand on Alice's shoulder.

Alice smile soon disappeared. She turned her head towards Carlisle and faked a smile. "I am sure she will be fine. I see nothing..." She had suddenly stopped talking. Carlisle realised that Alice was having a vision. It hoped it was nothing grave concerning the Queen. He knew that the Princess Elizabeth needed her mother, every child did.

Alice came out of her vision and looked towards Carlisle. He was not impressed with the look on her face. It was bad wasn't it? "It is about the Queen? I fear that it is" asked a rather nervous Carlisle. If there was anything that he could do, he wanted to help. There was no danger for him in this matter. There was nothing any executioner could do to him.

Alice nodded slightly. The vision she had seen was not a pretty one. It had brought strange feelings inside of her but she dismissed them. Her visions were subjective. Surely this couldn't be real. King Henry wanted a new wife and he simply wasn't to go and annul his marriage to her. He was going to do far worse. He was going to have her executed.

* * *

**30 April 1536**

Rosalie was attending on the Queen. Events on her chamber where a rarity since the miscarriage, especially since it had been the all vital son. Her ladies did not talk much to her, only Nan Saville and Madge Sheldon had the real courage to have a conversation with the Queen.

Tonight was different though. There was cheer all around the chamber. Queen Anne was teaching her ladies a new dance and all of the ladies were enjoying it, as well as the men in attendance watching the ladies.

"Nan," said Anne. "Quicker Nan." All of the ladies laughed at this except Rosalie who was sitting this dance out. It wasn't because she was tired it was that she wasn't truly enjoying herself when she knew of what was to come. Carlisle introduced her to his adoptive vampire daughter, Alice, and she had told her terrible news. Terrible news of what was to become of Queen Anne. Rosalie was trying to do everything within her power to stop it from happening.

Anne continued to give instructions for the dance to her ladies. For once in her life, Madge actually knew what she was doing and Anne noticed it. "Ah, Lady Sheldon, I believe you know what you are doing."

The door soon was opened by her brother, Lord Rochford. Rosalie looked up at him and nodded in his direction. He moved his way into another doorway in his sister's chambers and Anne told her ladies to continue. Rosalie, even though she didn't want to, listened in on the conversation they were having, which really wasn't difficult to her.

"Your visit to France has been postponed for a week," said a whispering George. Anne looked at him bewildered. Why would it be postponed? "Why?" she asked.

George didn't know why. He looked around to make sure no one could hear him. "And there is something else," said George. Anne nodded for him to continue. "Mark Smeaton is arrested." They were both shocked at the idea and so was Rosalie except she kept her poker face on.

"What for?" asked the Queen in an even quieter whisper. "We don't know yet," said George who was obviously worried about the man. "I've got to go," said George before quickly exiting the room. Anne was in a state of shock.

* * *

The night continued to drag on and Anne couldn't help but have this nagging feeling that something was wrong. If only she had not miscarried the baby, her son and saving grace. She filtered through the goblets that were on the table. She knocked over the ones that were empty until she found one that had a sufficient amount of wine in it.

Anne gulped down the drink and started to look around the room. Henry Norris was here again and yet he still hadn't proposed to Madge. "Sir Henry, you are here again," said Anne. The music and dancing suddenly stopped as everyone listened in. "Yet you never seem to have the courage to marry the lady."

Norris stood up and everyone looked towards him, even Rosalie. "Madame, marriage is not something someone should hurry into."

Anne though continued to harass the man. "No, I know the truth. You look for dead man's shoes." Everyone was quiet. Henry Norris moved towards Anne as a way of protesting but yet she continued. "Do you suppose that if anything bad happened to the King than you would mean to have me?" asked Anne.

"Madame, if I were to ever think such a thing, then I wish that my head were cut off," replied Norris but the ever intelligent Anne replied quickly to that. "Oh that can be arranged."

Everyone was dead silent as Norris made his leave of the room. They all could not believe what they had just witnessed all except for Rosalie, who had heard the conversation before that ticked off the Queen's clock of attack on the poor man.

Rosalie noticed that the Queen was breathing deeply, there was something troubling her. "Rosalie," said the Queen in a choky voice. "Madame," replied Rose as she made her way to the Queen.

"I know that Elizabeth took a liking to you when you brought her to court," said Anne with a simple nod as a reply from Rosalie. "Please ask them to fetch Elizabeth to me tomorrow; I would like to see my daughter." Rosalie nodded and was about to walk away but all of a sudden Anne grabbed her arm. "And Rosalie, if anything should happen to me, will you promise to care for her?" asked the Queen.

Rosalie wished it was anyone than her that the Queen was asking. She knew what was to come all thanks to Alice. She knew that her visions were subjective but Smeaton's arrest was icing on the cake for her. Rosalie however gave a reassuring smile to the Queen. "Of course Madame."

Rosalie quickly left the room to go and make arrangements for Elizabeth to be brought to court.

* * *

**1 May 1536**

Rosalie held the book she was reading within her left hand, one of her fingers being a margin within the pages. She looked around; no one was there until she turned around and saw him, Henry, King Henry Tudor.

Henry smiled at Rose but Rose just shook her head. She couldn't believe that he was following her again. "I wanted to surprise you," said Henry.

Rosalie put on her seductive smile, just to throw Henry off the scent. "No one can scare me, your majesty."

Henry was confused. Usually, she did not play the flirting game; instead she would usually insult him and result to violence. Of course, he did not mind it either way but she was a hard woman to read. Usually, reading women was so easy for him.

"Mistress Hale," began Henry, wanting to get straight to the point. "I do not know if you know that my marriage to Anne Boleyn is unlawful, I was seduced by witchcraft." Rosalie had a chuckle to herself, of all the people he should tell 'witchcraft' to. "I have taken it to my mind that I will take a new wife, one who will give me a son."

Rosalie gulped at the remark. She knew that he was going to ask her, why not Jane Seymour, was all that she could think. More so, why her? She would never be able to give Henry a son, never mind a daughter.

Henry gently reached out and grabbed Rosalie's hand gently. "Mistress Hale, Rose, would you do me the honour?" asked Henry with a hopeful look on his face.

Rosalie quickly snatched her hand away. If tears could form in her eyes she would surely be crying now, just because of the excuse she had to tell him. "Henry I cannot. I...I...I am barren. It is best if you stay with your wife or if in your mind you do believe that marriage is unlawful, marry Jane."

Rosalie ran from Henry's view and down a stairwell. Henry was literally shocked. He never thought Rose, his latest infatuation, was barren. Of course, he did not know the truth of the story but this is what he believed. Henry suddenly became furious, not only at Rosalie but at Anne. If she had not stringed him along, he could have lawfully married Jane as Catherine was dead. He would have married Jane long before Rosalie came to court.

He started walking and thinking. He was still infatuated with Rosalie; he would have to make her his mistress. They was no harm as she would never have a bastard child off of him and he couldn't make her his wife since he had waited so long for a son, a male heir to succeed him.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when he saw his wife walk up the stairwell. She was carrying their only child, Elizabeth. He started to turn away from them as Anne started speaking, "Henry, please. Henry please," she said with a desperate voice.

Henry continued to walk away. He didn't want to see, speak or hear of her right now, nor ever. Anne continued chasing him however while she tried to keep a grip on Elizabeth. "For the love you bear our child, for the love of Elizabeth, have mercy."

Henry became furious, why use their daughter as a bargaining tool? "You lied to me. You always lied to me," yelled out Henry. Anne screamed out her innocence but he didn't want to believe it. "You were not a virgin when you married me; you were not what you seemed. Your father and your brother arranged everything."

Anne screamed out her innocence again as she ran in front of him, to stop him from walking up a flight of stairs and away from. "No, I loved you and I love you still. Please after everything we've been to each other, after everything we were. Please," cried out Anne as she stood in front of Henry.

Henry pushed Anne but she stood affirm and walked up the stairs. She now towered over him. "One more chance, one more," she said as a last desperate plea.

Henry didn't want to hear it. He quickly walked past Anne and Elizabeth and didn't look back. He couldn't look back. Anne called out to him, "your majesty, your majesty I beseech you." He still wouldn't turn around.

Anne fell to the floor and cried. Elizabeth hugged her mother. Elizabeth was the only comfort to Anne in this whole world and she was scared, not only for herself but for her daughter. What was she to be when she was gone?

* * *

_**AN: **__That last scene is my favourite scene out of the Tudors, it is just so emotional. Great acting by all actors involved. Anyway, for all you Anne fans, it will be her last chapter in the next one so bring out the tissues. Also, I have decided that this will be a fifteen chapter story. Don't worry; I plan on a prequel or sequel. Not quite sure. What would you guys like to see? _

_Also thank you to all that review. It is always appreciated if you do review. _

TBC


	7. The Leaving

_**AN: **__Here it is again, another chapter of '__A Chance Not Worth Taking'__. This is chapter seven and the last one for our dearly beloved Queen Anne Boleyn. I hope you all like and review this chapter. I wasn't sure on the whole Anne Boleyn dying thing but this all falls into the plan that I have for the finale. Anyway, I won't keep you any longer from reading the next part. Enjoy and Review._

_**PS: **__BEWARE!!! Edward Cullen enters this chapter *runs from all the fan girls* (sorry, don't take it personally. I woke up to the screams of Twilight fans on the radio this morning. Yes, I am one of them, yet I chose not to scream, but not when I wake up.)_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I do not own The Tudors, Michael Hirst and the past does. _

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Leaving**

**2 May 1536**

Anne and her ladies were sitting together in a circle. Rosalie knew why all the other ladies looked guilty; they had all been interrogated by Master Cromwell. Rosalie had been spared the interrogation. This is what you get for being in with the enemy.

Rosalie could sense Anne's nervousness, she could feel the pressure of everything building, and she knew in her heart that she wasn't going to be here much longer. Rosalie promised to herself that she would look after Elizabeth like she had told Anne. Rosalie always had a moral thing for keeping promises.

Anne tried putting the thread through the needle. She couldn't do it; her hands were trembling too much. She tried to put on a fake smile for her ladies but they could all buy through it. Anne wasn't usually that easy to read but her last miscarriage had changed her, it had changed her fate as well. A son would have been a saving grace. And really she didn't fear for herself, she feared for Elizabeth. She knew that the wench Jane Seymour was chosen as the next Queen of England, rumours had been favouring Rosalie at first but the meeting yesterday had reached back to court and no every courtier was looking for favour with Jane.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the bells ringing outside, each toll seeming louder than the one before. Footsteps were soon heard coming towards her chambers and within a few seconds, Charles Brandon and Richard Rich were standing in front of her and her ladies. "My lords, why have you come?" asked the Queen, already knowing why.

Brandon opened up the large scroll that was within his hands. He cleared his voice before he spoke. "This is the warrant for your arrest," he said then closed the scroll quickly. "You are charged with committing adultery with Mark Smeaton, Sir Henry Norris and William Brereton. Both Smeaton and Brereton have already confessed their guilt."

Anne could believe that Brereton had said those things, she had a bad feeling about him all along but Smeaton, no, she couldn't believe it. He was a friend but nothing more than that. Rosalie hated that the Queen was in pain, in the last few days, she had become surprisingly close to her mistress.

Rich looked at her, as a reformer he didn't like that Anne was to be executed, she was their gateway. "We have come and the King's command to conduct you to the tower, there to obliged during his majesties pleasure."

The other ladies all had terrified looks on their faces. Rose knew that it was all of their faults for Anne's unjust sentence; of course she was thankful that she was not one of those women.

Anne had been silent but then she started to stand up. She still held her needlework but she finally got the courage to say something. "If it be his majesties pleasure, then I am ready to obey, Mistress Hale..."

Charles interrupted her, "There is no time to change your clothes or pack any of your things. Money will be provided for your needs at the tower."

Anne looked at him. Someone could almost say that it looked like she wanted to cry. Rosalie couldn't believe the King. It was all because of his greed for a son.

The ladies made way for Anne to walk through, it was a solemn event. Rosalie was the only one who didn't hang her head in guilt as she was the only one to stay loyal to the Queen, no matter what Nan or Madge would say. Anne looked over to Rosalie, she nodded towards her hoping that Rose would remember the promise that Rosalie had made, to protect her daughter. Rosalie nodded back to Anne and struggled a small smile for her. And with that last smile Anne was gone; she was to be locked up like the traitor that she was not.

* * *

Rosalie had changed into a deep red dress. It suited her like everything suited her. She walked with fierceness towards Lord Cromwell's rooms. She had a feeling that he was behind all this as he had given the Seymour's his own rooms. She wondered if she had been the one in Jane's position, would have Cromwell given her his rooms?

Anyway, this wasn't the time to be thinking about accommodation, it wasn't like she truly needed a bed to sleep in. Cromwell's servant opened the door for her as he saw her coming; she didn't even need to stop as she walked through the door.

Cromwell immediately asked for the doors to be closed and he stared at Rosalie, not at the expression on her face but just at her beauty. "Mistress Hale, what is it that I can do for you?" asked Cromwell politely.

Rosalie pushed him against the table as hard as she could; he felt that his back could have broken at the hardness of the push. He was startled, no matter how many times he might have had a disagreement with a vampire, he had never had one try and hurt him.

"As like you didn't know what the matter is. The Queen is the matter. Why do you not help her, she is innocent of all crimes," said Rosalie, hatred thrown towards Cromwell with every word that escaped her lips.

"Rosalie, it is not for me to decide, I do as his majesty commands," said Cromwell, surprised that he was frightened by this woman.

"Well then you are a weak excuse for a man if I ever met one," said Rosalie. There was nothing she could do here for he was just a weak excuse for a man. She turned away and put a finger to her lips. "If you can't do anything for the Queen then I ask if you could do something for me," stated Rosalie with Cromwell nodding in reply. "I need you to find me a position within the Princess's household."

Cromwell straightened out his robes. "As the Lady Elizabeth's household is to be reduced, I don't think that I could do that," said Cromwell but once he noticed the darkness in her eyes. "But I will see what I can do."

Rosalie nodded and sharply walked out of the door. No one was smiling within the court, they hated that his majesty was turning into some sort of tyrant. The only people to smile were the Seymour's, as they had just usurped the power of the Boleyn's.

* * *

Henry stared into the fire. He had the mind to take another wife and with the knowledge of Anne's adultery know clear to him, he would be taking another. Of course, he should be thinking about his darling Jane, the one person that shows him all that is innocent in this world, all that is pure, but yet his mind kept coming back to one person, one incredibly beautiful person, Mistress Rosalie Hale.

Yes, she was only a commoner with no standing than she was a fallen Queen's lady-in-waiting but yet his mind kept coming back to all the immoral things he wanted to do with her. Why did lust always get in the way of making a decision? He should think of his pure Jane, not the woman that stirred so much passion in him. He had never had someone stir this much passion in him since, since Anne Boleyn.

Maybe it was God telling him that Rose was not the one for him, the one that would give him a son. Of course, he knew that she could never give him a son but how could she truly know, he thought. She had never been married and had never been in an unfair so how could she have ever tried to carry a child? He decided not to question it. Truly, if he was being sought after by himself, he would be picking Rosalie's path, hiding away from a position that had only given the last two pain, instead of Jane's path straight to the throne. Of course the difference was that Jane had a family pushing her while Rosalie was her own woman and a fiery woman at that.

He still couldn't think straight. In only a few weeks he would be married to his sweet Jane, a woman that was so pure that would surely bring him the son he needed. Yet, on his son's future face he kept seeing Rosalie's exquisite one. He rubbed his face and kept thinking then it hit him like a stone in the water. He was the King of England and if he wanted Rosalie he would have her. She was his subject and she had to follow his rules, not the other way around as he had done that once before and now look where that woman was.

* * *

Rosalie packed had her bags packed. She didn't know where she was heading but she couldn't stay here as she was disgusted at the faces around her. How could they let an innocent woman walk straight towards her death?

Anyway, Anne's ladies were told to leave court unless they were asked to stay on for the future Queen Consort. Rosalie, though she did not mind Jane, she did not want to serve someone who could have been her if she was able to carry a child and was not this? A vampire. Rosalie knew her duty know was to protect Elizabeth and keep the memory of her mother a happy one, not one that was to be tarnished by the rumours that the courtiers spread around her young ears.

Rosalie, not usually one to be startled, jumped from shock when someone entered the door. He was handsome, had bronze hair and golden eyes like she did. They were like a liquid. He was obviously a vampire. She nodded her head towards him and quickly walked pass him to shut the door.

"Why have I not seen you at court before?" asked Rosalie. "Are you a spy for the new Seymour faction as Cromwell cannot place us that were in the Boleyn's favour?"

He smiled and almost laughed at the way Rosalie held herself. She was a confident thing and it only added to her beauty but he was not dazzled at it as many other men were. "I rather not get involved in court politics. I only leave a quiet life in the country. And anyway, what good would the job of a court musician do for me?"

Rosalie raised her eyes. A handsome vampire who would have the girls swooning at his feet and yet her preferred a life in the country. Alone. It puzzled her completely. "You are not up with the games of court are you? Musicians are well favoured in the court, especially when Queen Anne was here. I am not sure if the future Queen likes music in such regard as Anne did though so I don't know how much use you would be know. Who are you by the way?"

He smiled. "I am sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Edward, Edward Cullen. I am the son, you could say, of Dr Cullen. I am here to tell you that you are welcome to stay at our country estate at the time being as we know that you would like to lookout for the little Princess, or is she a lady by now? Anyway, my sister, for lack of a better word, Alice serves in the household of Elizabeth."

"Cromwell," Rosalie muttered under her breath. He did indeed work fast. She had met Dr Cullen before. He was kind hearted but his 'son' was already getting on her nerves. "Cromwell obviously has spies everywhere now, does he not?"

Edward nodded. "I suppose you are one of them," said Edward.

Rosalie smiled as she closed the trunk. "I hold much more power than any over spy, as I have the King at my beck and call but yet I fell I am not a spy. I despise any role that Cromwell will give me. He only wants information to strengthen his position."

Edward nodded. He walked over to the trunk. "I better not keep the men downstairs waiting. Will you be coming or not?"

Rosalie nodded. "I will be down there in a minute. Could you take down my trunk please?" said Rosalie as politely as she could. Edward nodded and started to take the trunk down to the carriage.

Rose walked over to the window and stared outside. She could have chosen to stay out there. She could have not been one of these vampires that were forced to do as Cromwell said just to get favour in the court. Maybe she was foolish but she could not change Anne's obvious destiny. No matter how much it pained her to say that Anne's cause was lost. All she could do was see how '_merciful_' the King could chose to be. All Rosalie wished to do at this moment was to run with the wild horses.

* * *

**19 May 1536**

Rosalie had been advised against coming today but she had to. She had to, in a way, say goodbye to the woman she had served. She was a woman that was being put to death for a trumped up crime. It should not have gotten this far. Henry should have been merciful. Maybe, Rosalie should have fought harder for Anne's safety, for the sake of the poor little, so to be motherless, child at Hatfield. The now Lady Elizabeth should not have to suffer, she was just an innocent in all of this.

Maybe it was foolish for her to come here. Edward had told her to not be stupid and expose vampires as there was to be blood here. It was unsafe territory in that regard. Esme thought that she was kind to lend a supporting face in the crowd for Anne, yet Rosalie doubted that Anne would be able to see her. Alice was to be at Hatfield when the sword struck through Anne's neck. Alice had to put up with Lady Bryan's remarks of how Elizabeth was paying for her mother's imprisonment and how she should marry a man without a mind for politics. Carlisle wished to be there for support but Rosalie said she would be fine. Carlisle wasn't a fan of beheadings, he thought they were inhumane. He did advise Rose to not do something rash, like run up onto the scaffold and have Anne start the transformation of a vampire. It was better that Anne stopped this life of suffering and went into the afterlife where she would surely find bliss.

Rosalie had her cape over her golden locks. Her skin was shielded from the light so she did not sparkle, that would be a real inconvenience. She had found the shadiest spot possible and she was the farthest away from the scaffold yet she could see clearly. Though it was to be a private execution, there was a large crowd.

The crowd near the doorway were Anne was to come through started to part and she could now see Anne coming up to the door. She had paused, obviously looking at the scaffold and the crowd, the last things that she would see. The crowd were yelling slanderous things about the Queen which were untrue, only a few yelled out kind remarks.

Some of the crowd did the sign over the cross as she walked passed. Anne continued to walk with dignity. The crowd that was near Anne started to touch her as she passed by them. Her skin looked cold and almost as pale as a vampire, for she had been confined to the tower for seventeen days now and had witnessed the execution of her brother and other rumoured lovers.

The executioner was a different one today. He was a swordsman sent from Calais, instead of the axeman from England who were more likely to miscalculate. It was Henry's sign of mercy.

Anne paused again as she was about to head up the stairs of the scaffold. Rosalie could not imagine what that would be like. To look at your death head on, not just a surprising twist or dying gently in bed, no, Anne was to die a traitor that she was not.

At this moment, Thomas Wyatt came and stood beside Rosalie. His eyes were bloodshot from tears and in fact, Rosalie was surprised that he had been let go, almost as free as he had come yet Rosalie could see the pain. He had always loved Anne, even before she had caught the King's eye and she knew that he would do anything to save her.

By the time Rosalie looked back towards the scaffold, Anne had already reached the top of the scaffold and was standing at the front of the scaffold. Rose could see Charles Brandon standing near the front, looking at the people around him. He had conspired once with Anne and now against her. He really knew how to pick a side. Rose was surprised that he had brought his young son Edward along but she thought nothing about it.

Anne turned back and quickly talked to Master Kingston and as they nodded towards each other, Anne came back to the front of the scaffold again. The crowd suddenly went silent, more so than they had for George Boleyn. Rosalie could sense Thomas trembling beside her so she gently put her hand out and laid it gently on his arm as a comfort. He didn't even respond so Rose put it back to her side. He was in no state for comfort at the moment. Rose turned towards the scaffold as Anne looked like she was about to speak.

"Good Christian people. I have come here to die according to the law and thus yield myself to the will of the King, my lord," said Anne, with hardly a tremble in her voice. A few men in the crowd yelled for the King before Anne could continue. "And if ever in my life that I did offend the King's grace then surely with my death I do now atone." A clock suddenly struck the hour and Anne shut her eyes. That would be the last time she would hear a clock toll. "I pray and I beseech you all to pray for the life of the King, my sovereign lord and yours who is one of the best princes on the face of the Earth. Who has always treated me so well, wherefore I submit to death with a good will, humbly asking pardon of all the world. If anyone should take up my case, I ask them only to judge it kindly."

Anne bowed her head down and her ladies came forward to her. They took off her cloak that was wrapped around her but she grabbed one of the ladies arms as she was doing so, before releasing it quickly. As they put the white coif over her head, she took out the pearl earrings that were gracefully dangling from her ears. Then one of the ladies took off the necklace as she looked straight forward out into the sky, away from the prying eyes. She gave her earrings to one of her ladies and thanked her for her care towards her whilst in the tower. The ladies had finally felt compassion towards the woman they had served for a short time and were starting to cry before leaving the scaffold.

The executioner came forward and knelt on the ground beside Anne and looked up at her. "Madame, forgive me for what I must do."

Anne smiled slightly towards him. "Gladly," she replied. "And here is your purse." She held out a bag of money for the swordsman to take. He took it and then stood up, putting his hand for when Anne was ready.

Anne stepped forward and looked out into the crowd. She couldn't recognise anyone except for Cranmer and Brandon. She sighed slightly. "As I take my leave of the world, and of you, and I heartily desire you all to pray for me." The crowd yelled out their blessings on Anne, more than Rosalie expected. Thomas was having a hard time beside her. She felt that he was about to fall at any minute.

Anne knelt down on her knees. She kept looking forward as the priest said words of comfort. She stated muttering words that Rosalie could not quite understand. She suddenly noticed that everyone was kneeling down. Rosalie knelt down and Thomas slowly did as well, clutching on the wall as if he might fall.

The executioner came forward and fixed the coif. Anne was startled and looked up towards him. She thanked him before muttering and repeating those inaudible words again. Anne was now nervous for the sword to strike. She kept looking at the executioner, waiting for him to strike. He could not work with that, even Rosalie knew it.

He yelled out in the crowd. "Boy, fetch my sword!" There was no boy; instead he took the sword from the haystack to the side of him. Anne looked out into the crowd but she didn't see any boy, other than Brandon's kid, but she did see Rosalie, staring right at her. Rosalie nodded towards the fallen Queen and Anne knew that Elizabeth would be well watched over. Mistress Hale would keep her promise.

A few crows had perched themselves at the top of one of the towers overlooking the scaffold and as they started to crow, Anne looked up towards them. They started to fly and Anne knew that she would soon be flying with them.

The swordsman that quickly took his sword and took off Anne head with one strike. Thomas was a ball of nothing beside her and Rosalie was sickened at the smell of blood. If she didn't leave immediately, she would something she regretted. She gently touched Thomas's shoulder but he still looked forward. Rosalie looked one last time at the scaffold before leaving quickly. She held her breath as she walked.

That would be the last time that Rosalie saw Anne Boleyn but she vowed to keep her promise to her.

* * *

_**AN**__: Finally, the new chapter is finished. I am sorry for Anne dying but it was kind of needed, but you will find that out later on. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if it was a sad one. Also please remember to vote. If you are a anonymous reader, you can now review so if you are one, please do so, it really doesn't take that long to do so._

_I will have the next chapter out sooner I promise, school commitments had gotten in the way. _

TBC


	8. The Change

_**AN: **__Can you believe I posted another chapter so quickly? Yes, here it is a new chapter of 'A Chance Not Worth Taking'. I would like to thank one of my friends from school as she has helped me with the future plotline for the story so chapters will come out more quickly now. We also discussed the possibility of a sequel, so it looks like there will be a sequel set later on in Tudor History (Rose will still be the main character) and I might right a prequel to this story later on, one that would lead up to the prologue and talk about her transformation and her part in the War of the Roses. In the reviews, tell me which idea you like better._

_Also, a new character is introduced in this chapter. The one the only EMMETT!! I guess you can see where I am going with this can't you. Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Twilight or The Tudors. I only mess with their story lines and mash them together. _

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Change**

**20 May 1536**

"You knew that you could not do anything to save her," said Esme, placing a comforting hand on Rose's shoulder. Rose smiled at her. Esme was such a kind woman and she really did care about Alice and Edward as if they were her own children. She was even considering Rose as her own child.

"I know that but I can't help but feel for Thomas. He was so sad and I could hardly comfort him," said Rose placing her head in her hands. Esme thought it was best to leave Rose at this moment. It probably wasn't going to help if she just let Rose sit there in misery but she wasn't quite sure how she could help. Vampires would always remember, their memory was endless and Rosalie would have to live with that memory for eternity.

Before she left the room, Esme turned back to look at Rosalie. She hoped that she wouldn't suffer too much longer. She walked into the adjacent room and was shocked to see Edward there with a book in his lap. "You do not need to worry Esme. Rosalie is only concerned with the welfare of Lady Elizabeth. She knows what the King can do to one of his own children, look at the Lady Mary, or is that Princess Mary now? One can never be too sure."

Esme shook her head. She didn't like the fact that Edward could so easily joke about the lives of two innocent girls, whether they be of royal blood or not. In a way, she cared for them as well, as the whole country should. Esme thought it natural to care for those who suffer so much. Maybe that was why she was able to welcome these 'teenage' vampires so easily into her and Carlisle's home.

They both turned their heads as they heard someone walk through the door. It was Alice. Esme didn't like that Alice chose to run back and forth from her position in the Lady Elizabeth's household. She should not use her vampire abilities to her own advantage. Esme had scolded her once before for flaunting them around, even though it was only the vampires who knew what she was doing, and of course Cromwell knew himself and had even sent a letter to try and reprimand Alice. She of course was not frightened by the letter and had thrown it freely into the fire.

"Alice, you know that you are supposed to stay in the Lady Elizabeth's household. You should only come here at night, you know that," said Esme, trying to teach Alice the risks of being exposed. It would spell disaster for vampires, everywhere.

"Esme, calm yourself. I am only here to see Rosalie. Where is she?" asked Alice. Edward pointed towards the door and Alice rushed in. She saw Rosalie sitting in the same position that Esme had left her in. Rosalie continued to stare out the window that looked out onto the roaming countryside. She didn't even notice Alice walk through the door.

Alice sat beside Rosalie and almost gave Rosalie a heart attack; that is if she could have one. "Alice," said a startled Rosalie. "You startled me. Haven't you heard of a thing called knocking?"

Alice laughed. "I actually have heard of a thing called knocking but I thought I would deliver a better entrance by startling you." Rosalie rolled her eyes at Alice. Alice always liked to make people smile or laugh. Her smile suddenly faded though. Rosalie knew that there was something that she needed to say so she nodded towards Alice to let her continue. "The King knows that you are living with us," said Alice. "He sent a letter to me telling me that I must order you back to court and before you return you must, you must visit the Lady Elizabeth and tell her of her mother's passing. He thinks you would be the best person to do so."

Rosalie stood up. She would not be pushed around by an idle King, just to do as he wished like she had no feelings of her own. Why did he always think of himself? He was a King and good Kings should be thinking of the welfare and happiness of his subjects before that of his own selfish lust. At this moment in time she really felt like breaking something, maybe Henry if she could let her conscience get out of the way. "I will write to the King and I will tell him that I will tell the Lady Elizabeth this most horrible news and that I will not return to court, no matter how much he persists." Alice smiled. Rosalie could be more cunning than her when she wanted to be. Maybe that was one of the many 'virtues' that came along with being a vampire.

* * *

Henry was acting as if nothing had happened the previous day. He pretended that he did not send the woman the he had loved passionately and had fought all of Europe so long for to her own death. He acted as if he had not just sent the mother of his beloved little rose to death, that Elizabeth would never be able to see her mother and never be told that she is loved by her mother ever again.

He was at Wolf Hall, the resident of his latest darling, Jane Seymour. She was to be the mother of the future King of England and Henry knew that this time, this wife would be able to give it to him. He was happily drinking and eating with the Seymour family. He was seating across from Jane and next to her father, Sir John Seymour. "I am sure that you are aware Sir John my marriage was declared null and void."

"I have been made aware of the circumstances, your majesty," said Sir John Seymour, gently wiping his mouth with a clean, white and crisp napkin. "And like everyone else I am shocked and utterly amazed at what I have heard."

"I am grateful," said Henry. "But I must tell you, the Privy Council, despite these recent hurts, have pleaded with me to once again enter matrimony." Henry and Jane looked at each other and smiled. She was glad to have his true heart all to herself now, away from Anne Boleyn and Rosalie Hale. "It is in the hope that my bride will produce a legitimate heir. I think you know that my choice has fallen upon you daughter."

Sir John swallowed his mouthful of food and looked at the King, "I do." Henry smiled at the old man and patted him on the shoulder.

Henry turned towards all of the other Seymour's that had attended this happy occasion. "Tomorrow, you will all travel by barge to Hampton Court where our betrothal will be announced."

Jane smiled her charming smile and Henry smiled back. All of the Seymour's were happy with this progress, especially Edward, Jane's brother. Henry then turned back around towards Sir John. "I swear to you Sir John, from tomorrow everything will be different. We will be young and merry as we used to be." Henry raised his glass towards Jane as they both smiled at each other, "Lady Jane." She then raised her glass in return. Her greatest triumph, well for the moment, had just been accomplished.

Henry smile inside though was less convincing. Yes, he did love Jane but she wasn't the true person that his heart longed to be with for the rest of his years, it was Mistress Rosalie Hale. Even though she would not be able to give him a son, she still pulled the reigns of his heart. Maybe it was the way she defied him, it was unlike Anne Boleyn or Jane Seymour or any other mistress he had had before, she was captivating like no other. Even though he would go through with this union, he still wanted to possess Rosalie Hale completely, for she was truly the rose of his heart.

* * *

Rosalie had travelled back to Hatfield with Alice. It was hard facing the little 'illegitimate' princess. She was happy even though half of the furnishing had been removed from the palace, she believed that she was only to move to another estate but for all of her young years, she was cleverer than people ten times her age.

Elizabeth had cried at the news. No child should be told that their mother was dead, it just wasn't right. It was the same feeling for when you lost a child or the lost innocence of a child which Elizabeth would now surely lose. She would have to be careful of her every step she would make now as she had no mother there to protect her. She was alone in the world but Rosalie would make sure that she would not be completely. She would be there for her when she needed her, even if it was only in the background, making Alice see her future, though Elizabeth's future was more subjective than most. Rosalie had made a promise to Anne Boleyn and she would keep that promise.

* * *

Rosalie and Alice left Hatfield after Elizabeth and the rest of the household had gone to sleep. They were walking back to the Cullen estate when they heard the moans of someone. "Alice, what was that noise?" asked Rosalie.

"It is probably a lost dog," said Alice who really wanted to get back to the Cullen estate. They suddenly heard the moan again, it was closer. "Or maybe not, should we look for them?"

Rosalie nodded and she could soon smell blood, it was human blood. She knew that she had to be careful to not let her vampire instincts get the best of her. Rosalie had done it on numerous occasions so this one should be no different she thought. Alice followed the scent as well and then they suddenly saw this big, muscular man lying dead on the floor, obviously mauled by some sort of animal, luckily it wasn't the attack a vampire would do. Rosalie bent down beside him. She looked up at Alice who was paler than usual. "He has lost a lot of blood Alice, there is no way he can survive. We need to change him."

Alice shook her head. "I couldn't do it and I don't think that you could either. We both don't have that skill to control ourselves that fully. Maybe he is supposed to die? Maybe this is his fate?"

Rosalie then shook her head as she gently stroked his hair. There was something about him that reminded her of someone she had known a long time ago, way before she was even a vampire. "I couldn't let him die and I won't." Suddenly it came to her. Carlisle.

She picked up the limp body that would be heavy for anyone else to pick up other than a vampire. She ran towards the Cullen's estate and Alice tried to keep up with the very determined Rosalie. She had never seen someone care about a human this much, except for Esme.

They finally reached the Cullen estate and Edward, Esme and Carlisle were shocked to see Rosalie holding this bloody limp male in her arms. Esme was shocked. "You didn't, did you?" asked Esme, obviously coming to the wrong conclusion. Rosalie just shook her head and laid the unknown male on the floor.

"He had lost a lot of blood Carlisle; there is no way that he can live. You have to change him," said Rosalie still stroking his hair as Carlisle examined him. Carlisle knew that there was nothing he could do to save the poor man than change him. He had done it before but he had felt guilty doing that every time he had done so. He saw the pain in Rosalie's eyes. It was like she was losing the man that she loved and it was then that Carlisle realised that he had to do it.

He quickly bit into the unknown male's neck. The venom spread through his veins and the he screamed but he had still not opened his eyes. They all knew how tough and painful the transformation was, they had all been there and they had all suffered this agonising pain. Rosalie knew that she absolutely couldn't leave for court. She needed to be here with him. She gently stroked his hair, hoping that it would calm him some but she knew that it would not be enough to stop the pain of the change.

* * *

_**AN: **__I want to apologise for this one being a short one but nothing much has happened really, except Emmett being mauled and transformed into a vampire. I hope you enjoyed and please review. The next chapter will be longer. I will right it as soon as I can. I have a plan for this story so I know where this one is heading and finishing, unlike my other two. Also, as usual I want to thank all of those who do vote._

TBC


	9. The Return

_**AN: **__Yes, finally a new chapter. I can't believe I am up to chapter 9 in this story! It was like only yesterday. I still will only have 15 chapters but remember an eventual sequel is in the works. Also there is finally a poll for this story. You can decide how Rosalie and Henry's relationship develops so go and do that. _

_I know that I have such loyal readers here, who review every chapter and I was wondering that if you don't already, would you mind having a look at my other stories. They are solely more Tudor based than this story, even though it is rooted in historical storyline. So if you would take the time to read and review them, it would be appreciated immensely._

_Anyway, there is nothing else I can really say. I would like to thank __superstargirl818__ who gave me a brilliant idea for the story. I would also like to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter. There were some new reviewers which always makes me smile and I had seven reviews in total which is equal with the largest I had with this story. I know that I don't get as many reviews as other stories do but I am glad with the loyal following that I do have. Anyway, please enjoy as usual and review, let's see if we can break the record._

_**PS:**__ There are two Edward's in the story. Most of the time Edward Cullen will be known as Edward while Edward Seymour will be known as Seymour, you will work out why in the story._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Twilight or The Tudors._

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Return**

**29 May 1536**

Rosalie had Alice continually give her reports on how little Elizabeth was doing. While Alice continued to serve the 'illegitimate' princess, Rosalie was staying with Esme and Edward who were trying to help Emmett deal with his new way of life. Rosalie didn't mind so much, she had to do it on her own and she knew how much having someone there meant. She was also glad as it gave her another thing to keep her occupied so she didn't go and rip Henry's head off with her own hands.

Maybe that was the problem. She had to stop thinking about him. She wasn't some love struck woman, she was a mature, a very mature woman even though she didn't look like it. She knew that she in fact had been a murderer as well as Henry had been but her killing was justified, Henry's was not and she had to remember that. Why couldn't she get the buzzing her brain that was known as Henry VIII of England out of her mind? She thought that she was about to go on the brink of insanity but Edward continuously told her that he didn't think vampires could go crazy. Well, she thought, she would be the first.

Luckily, as soon as she felt like ripping Edward's head off for laughing at her thoughts, Esme walked in, holding a letter in her hand, a letter with a great seal on top of it. From this distance away Rosalie could tell who it was from. Esme smiled at Rosalie and handed her the letter. To Rosalie's surprise, she held to letters in her hand. She looked up at Esme puzzled. Esme smiled, "Lady Jane Seymour also wrote you a letter."

Rosalie was even more puzzled, why would Jane want to write to her. In truth, they were really rivals. She had to believe that this was a letter written by 'her' but the words of her over cautious and protective brother Edward. She gently broke the seal of the letter as Esme left her side. As Rosalie opened the letter, she silently chuckled as Esme tried to get Edward to come with her, to give Rosalie at least the illusion of privacy. As Edward finally made his departure from the room, she focused on the shaky hand-writing of Lady Jane: ~

_Mistress Rosalie Hale_

_My letter will come as a shock to you I am sure. I am not sure why I write this when I know that you must be grieving for the...the late Queen that you served so well. In all truth of the matter, I write you this letter in the hope that you will show me some kindness in return for the kindness I am sending to you. _

_I know that His Majesty desires you with his heart but as his future wife, I am bound to serve and obey and if his heart so wishes you in it, I will obey his judgement. I also know that you serve and obey your responsibilities. I ask that I find a place in your heart as I wish you to come and serve me as one of my own ladies-in-waiting. I do already have my ladies and understand if you do not wish to as I know what difficulties it would present. _

_I wish nothing but to have my ladies loyal to me and His Majesty and I am sure that you are a find candidate to serve and obey._

_Lady Jane Seymour_

Rosalie was literally shocked for words. Jane wanted her to serve her as a lady-in-waiting? Jane at least realised that they were in fact rivals, so why would she want to place her there, right in the King's way. Yet, for the short time that Rosalie had spent with Jane while serving Anne Boleyn she could tell that she was a sweet woman willing to please anyone but she was also cunning just like the best of them. Her family could have pushed into writing this and then trap her into some unknown plan or place, never to be seen again. Not that she could fight off two grown men; more if she had to, it was just that she wanted to trust someone again. Also, if she was at court, she could fight for a place in His Majesties heart for his daughter Elizabeth. Rose knew that he must still love Elizabeth, even if he has jilted her since the death of her mother.

Thoughts of Henry reminded her of the other letter that was placed in her lap. She gently folded up Jane's letter and placed it back on her lap and tore open Henry's, not caring if she was to break the seal fiercely or not. For some reason, she wanted to read his letter, either for the fact that she could laugh at every word that he wrote or that she really wanted to read his letter. For some reason, she really couldn't figure out which way her mind was leading. She looked at the more accurate handwriting and then read Henry's letter: ~

_Rosalie_

_The way that you have not replied to my letters is astonishing and rude but yet my heart couldn't care as it long's to see your face again. I understand that you are insulted by the way that I speak so openly but all I say is out of love and admiration I bear for your being. I want you, I want you in every way, and I want our bodies to meet. _

_The way you left me without warning shocked me and maddened me with desire for your presence even more. I will not permit you to leave me hanging for much longer. You are my rose and I want you in all sense of the word. My passion must speak plainly._

_With a heavy heart_

_HR_

Rosalie couldn't believe what she was reading yet again, in none of the letters before had he been so brash about the topic of his love for her. In the five letters before this is was nothing but wanting her back and would use force if he had to.

For some reason, this letter had touched her in ways the previous ones had not. Maybe the letter from Jane and Henry had made her change her mind about the way she saw life. Of course, in no way would she forgive them but she was doing this for Elizabeth and for the promise she made to Anne Boleyn.

* * *

**30 May 1536**

In some ways, Henry couldn't believe that he had gone through with his marriage to the now Queen Jane Seymour. Yes, he did love her and knew that she could provide him with a healthy heir, a healthy male heir and yes, he did have some desire for her but it was not the same burning passionate desire that he held for Mistress Rosalie Hale. He would have given up the idea of having a male heir for the Tudor Dynasty if that meant that he could have her as his wife but he knew that England needed an heir.

He started to walk ahead of his entourage of close friends. They had become drunk and were laughing at each other and thankfully were walking at a slow pace. He walked ahead of them even quicker know. He thought that he could hear someone breathing deep and slow breathes. He hastened the pace and his friends didn't even notice, they actually seemed to be walking slower.

It was almost like a dream, a dream to good to be true. He could see her flawless pale skin, her beautiful long golden locks and her scent was so inviting. It was Mistress Rosalie Hale. He lent slightly up against the wall and Rosalie turned her head towards him. It had a look of nothing Henry had ever seen before on Rose's face, it was a mixture of curiosity and desire.

Rosalie moved closer to him, the sound of her dress scraping against the wall was just a distant sound, like that of a pin drop in their minds. She held out her hand that lent against the brick wall and Henry grabbed it gently, it was extremely cold but he didn't notice, all he could notice was her beautiful liquid golden eyes.

Rosalie suddenly turned her eyes away, as if she was looking if someone was about to see them, like she thought she was going to be in trouble. Henry lent into Rose's ear and whispered, "I have dreamt about this moment for a long time."

Rosalie looked back into his eyes with more desire and passion in them than before. Henry was scared that his friends would frighten her off if she heard them, he didn't want this moment to end. He whispered, "Rose, you must know that I desire you with all of my heart." He gently moved his hand from hers and gently caressed the hollow at the bottom of her neck but then all of a sudden he put his hand tightly around her cold neck with as much force as he could. Rosalie looked at him with a curious face, what in the world was he going to do?

"Why have you stayed away so long?" asked Henry, with a tone in his voice that could go into a rage if Rosalie didn't answer correctly but Rose knew that it would never happen with her as she could pull on the strings of his heart, mind and soul so easily.

"My heart needed time to heal, your majesty," said Rosalie, with a smirk across her face.

Henry soon couldn't take it any longer. All thoughts of his new wife that was patiently waiting for him had disappeared and his full attention went towards his burning passion for Rosalie. He kissed her and this time she didn't try to escape his grasp, she just melted into it. Her passion was clear through then strength and desire in her own lips that were kissing his. This was a real kiss, one that only belonged to them.

Suddenly his friends came closer and there laughs could be heard. She pulled away in quite hurry, clearly trying to make an exit to the doorway down the end of the small hallway. "Her majesty expects you," she said while still out of breath from the passionate embrace....

~:~

Henry woke up in a sweat. No, he thought. It was to vivid to just be a dream. He wanted it to be real; no he needed it to be real. Were all the planets out of line for Rosalie and himself to ever be together? It just made him grow persistent in his cause of wanting her more.

Jane who had her head sleeping peacefully on his chest had been woken up by Henry's startle, or what Jane considered a nightmare. She held out her hand and placed it on his shoulder, which she noticed was drenched in sweat. She didn't understand. "Henry..." she began.

Henry snapped his head to his wife. She had a look of concern spread across her face. He just smiled. "Jane, go back to sleep. I...I just needed to get something to drink. I will be back soon my love." He gently kissed Jane's forehead before removing himself from their marriage bed.

Jane slowly rested her head back down on the pillow, scared of what Henry's dream had been about. She knew that the ideas for rebellions in the north against his name were getting on his mind so she thought that it must have been something to do with that, little did she know about what, rather who, his dream had been about. She closed her eyes and went back into a more restless sleep.

Henry had put on his robe by this time and had walked over to the fire that was still burning the wood to keep them both warm. He looked back at his new young and hopefully fertile wife. He hoped that she would give him a son. Maybe a son was what he needed to get his mind off of Rosalie Hale.

* * *

_**AN: **__I know that it is short but future chapters will be longer. I hope you did enjoy however and I hope that you all review this chapter. Tell me any suggestions for the story, any ideas you have for the story or how you want Rosalie and Henry's relationship to develop. Also, don't forget the poll as well. [Remember the sooner you vote, the sooner I can finish the next chapter]._

TBC


	10. The Power

**AN: **Firstly, I would like to apologise for the lack of updates on this story. I have decided that I will work on one story and finish it off. So I have made it my mission to finish off this story because I know there are quite a lot of people wanting to know what happens. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, favourited or alerted this story so far, you don't know how much that means, especially since this was my first ever story of Fan Fiction. This chapter is short and is very vampire orientated but it fits its purpose. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or The Tudors nor do I claim to. I do not own any of the characters either.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: The Power**

**6 August 1536**

Rosalie held no real importance at court. She was just one of the Queen's ladies, nothing more than that. In truth, she was not especially close to the Queen. She was just one of her numerous ladies there to wait upon her. The only women the held any true importance with the Queen were Lady Rochford, the vile woman that had been sister-in-law to the late Queen Anne Boleyn, and Lady Ursula Misseldon, a woman that had recently taken the King's bed.

In truth, it shocked Rosalie that Jane would keep a woman that was 'bound to serve and obey' her so close when she truly didn't, she only _served_ the King. Of course, Jane Seymour would see this as a good thing, unlike what Rosalie was doing, always saying no to his majesty at any of his advances. Luckily, those advances had quietened down now that Henry had two women to share his bed with, he would have no time for her anyway.

Rosalie was glad of this. Henry had now merely taken himself to be her friend and in Rosalie's case she felt that Henry was a better human being for it. Why couldn't men and women be friends instead of lovers? It was man's human nature she guessed. Maybe that is why Henry and she were becoming different, because she did not possess _human_ nature but _vampire_ nature, two completely different things.

Rosalie of course was still disgusted at some of Henry's actions. She could praise him for welcoming Lady Mary, his eldest daughter by Katherine of Aragon, back to court but in a way that was more Jane's doing, she had always had a fondness for the girl even though they didn't truly know each other, maybe it was because Anne Boleyn and Mary had never gotten along and Jane always wanted to be the polar opposite of Anne.

Of course, the thing that Rosalie was disgusted with Henry about was the treatment of his wife, not that he had ever been the world's number one husband before. Henry was disappointed that his wife was not yet with child. She might be if you did not forsake her bed some nights to please your appetite on Mistress Ursula. Rosalie truly wanted to walk over to where Henry sat and slap him across the face. She had withheld herself though and acted as a model lady-in-waiting, no matter how hard it could be sometimes. Sometimes, you just couldn't find enjoyment in a position like that.

Rosalie was standing behind Lady Misseldon and Lady Rochford, waiting to attend on the King or Queen whenever they needed something. The two were idly chatting and Rosalie blocked out everything they were saying. She looked around the room and noticed Sir Francis Bryan looking at her, while Edward Seymour was more concerned at the conversation the royal couple were having. Francis smiled at her and bowed his head but she just scoffed. She already knew he had a reputation, Ursula and even Seymour's wife Anne Stanhope, were part of it. She wasn't about to become another tally on that list, not ever.

This was a court were supposedly honourable ladies could suddenly turn in great prostitutes and Rosalie was not about to let that happen to herself.

* * *

**8 August 1536**

Rosalie was calmly walking through court when something grabbed her arm, it was a man and a rather strong man at that as she felt it as strong, most of the human men at court wouldn't be able to move Rosalie by a millimetre. She knew that it had to be a vampire. She was sure that it was either Edward or Carlisle but when she looked up, she saw Emmett's strong face and newly golden coloured eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked nervously. She knew that Emmett shouldn't be allowed at court yet, he had never been around this many humans in this state. He had only been changed in May; he was in all sense still a newborn vampire. And he wasn't that unattractive either and she could already see some of the court's ladies looking at him, hoping that he would take her as his mistress and she wasn't sure if Emmett would say no or not, but she hoped not, something deep in her felt possessive over Emmett.

"Carlisle wishes for you to see him, immediately, if would follow me this way my lady," said Emmett, not wanting to stare at Rosalie to long.

But before he could show her to Carlisle's study, Rosalie grabbed his arm. He turned around and looked directly into her golden eyes, more perfect than anyone else in this world. After a moment like this, Rosalie let her arm drop and she looked away, no one had ever made her feel like this before. "Emmett, why do you call me 'my lady'? You know I prefer Rosalie."

Emmett sighed. "I guess I am just practicing, for when I have to converse with the other ladies of court. You wouldn't want me to make a bad impression on them would you?" Emmett smiled and Rosalie couldn't help but laugh even though she tried to stifle it.

Rosalie started walking ahead of him. "We better go and see Carlisle now," she said to Emmett who was just standing there, staring at her as she walked. Emmett shook his head and followed her; he would follow her anywhere, even to the ends of the Earth if he had to.

* * *

Rosalie and Emmett walked through the door of Carlisle's office. Carlisle was talking to another man, another vampire but the looks of his eyes. This vampire was at least one of their kind; he was a vegetarian vampire with the same Golden eyes as the Cullen clan.

Carlisle looked up and smiled at the pair of them. He motioned for them to come closer. "Emmett, I believe you have already met this man but Rosalie, this is Eleazar, he is a member of our fellow vegetarian clan, which live in Spain. He risks a lot by coming here."

Eleazar laughs. "Not really," he says he a thick Spanish accent. "The Imperial ambassador is more welcome at court now and as I serve him it is easy for me to travel between these two countries. If it was during the time of the concubine," he pauses after saying this, knowing the Cullen's sentiments towards the late Queen Anne Boleyn. "My apologises, at the Spanish court she was known as this. I guess old habits die hard."

Rosalie crossed her arms. She wasn't impressed by this man. "Carlisle, why is this man here and why do I have to converse with him?"

Carlisle motioned to a pair of seats. As the two of them sat down, he started to speak. "Eleazar has a gift, much like Edward's ability to read minds and Alice's visions. His gift though is to determine the ability of over vampires..."

"I have already discovered that," interrupted Eleazar. "Carlisle and Emmett have no powers but you Rosalie, there is something about you, some special hidden talent."

Rosalie shook her head. "If I had a talent, I am sure I would know about it by now."

She got up to leave but Eleazar grabbed her arm. Rosalie glowered down at him. "Please be seated. Your gift, your talent, you have not been able to use yet but I am sure that there will come a time when you will be able to use your gift."

Rosalie just looked at him. "Well don't keep us waiting in suspense," she said sarcastically.

"Mistress Rosalie Hale, you have the gift of erasing yourself from the memories of other people."

* * *

**AN:** Okay, so there is Emmett&Rosalie action going on for all you fans of them and if you ask why I gave Rosalie a power, well it fits in with the finale of the story. It needed to be done. Thanks again for all of you that read this story. Don't forget to review.

TBC


	11. The Christmastide

_**AN: **Well, here it is another chapter and another chapter closer to the end (don't worry a sequel is planned along the tracks). In anycase, just really a Christmas sort of chapter and since I think I have been staying away from the actual show in this story just a little, the majority is based of a scene from Season 3. Also, I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed this story so far and also alerted and faved. It is great to know that people actually read your work!_

_Thanks for reading and on with the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or The Tudors, they both belong to their respective owners._

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Christmastide**

**24 December 1536**

Christmastide quickly came and during the months previously, Rosalie had been trying to figure out how to use her talent. Edward had suggested that she try it on him as he would prefer to forget every time he ever had discuss anything with her but that ended up with a fight between the two of them and ended with Edward pinned to the floor. Everyone had unanimously decided best not to try on Edward, Edward agreed with the declaration stating that he didn't want to have to relive all these 'wonderful' conversations again.

Now with it being Christmas Eve, the whole Cullen 'Family' had come to court and had decided to be in the festive spirit. Alice and Esme were the only ones who had yet been to the court at Whitehall. Alice had been serving the Lady Elizabeth at her establishment at Hatfield and was accompanying the Lady Elizabeth to court as part of her retinue while Esme had been staying at the Cullen's estate and was accompanying Carlisle.

"The court is lovely isn't," asked Esme, turning towards Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie just laughed.

"They put up a few decorations and you think it is lovely, I guess it must not be that bad on an ordinary day after all," said Rosalie before walking off with Alice quickly tailing her.

"So that is the King, the man that wants you to be his mistress," said Alice smiling, looking at the man but then looking past him to his men that were standing on the wings, in case the King or his family needed anything. He had blonde curly hair and had, had golden eyes. Before Rosalie could answer that question, she blurted out another. "Who is that man, the one with the golden eyes? Is he once of us, I have never seen him before."

Rosalie looked over between the two of them. The man looked over at the two of them and Alice smiled towards the man. The man looked like he was in pain but he managed some sort of a smile towards Alice. Rosalie looked towards Alice as they started walking again. "I don't know who he is, a manservant to the King of course but I have never seen him before. Though there can be no denying that he has eyes for you Mistress Alice."

Alice looked shocked and then shook her head. "No, he was probably smiling at you."

Rosalie laughed. "No, I am sure he was looking at you. I didn't even smile at him while you did, do not deny it."

Alice became flushed and really wished that her special ability was to become invisible as it was the only way she could escape the torture of Rosalie's comments and the stares of the mysterious vampire. As she looked over at the King once again, she saw that he, his wife Queen Jane and his elder daughter, Lady Mary were talking to an older woman, though she wasn't sure who the lady was.

Alice remembered the Lady Mary from the time when Mary was forced to serve under the household of the then Princess Elizabeth, Lady Mary's half-sister. Alice found it nice to see Mary in a colour other than black, the colour that she had always worn when she was serving at Hatfield.

"It is good to see the Lady Mary back within the King's favour," commented Alice. Esme smiled and nodded before being taken away by Carlisle but Rosalie and Alice continued to walk through the courtiers. "Hopefully, his majesty will be as warm to the Lady Elizabeth. Does the King know that Elizabeth has been brought to court?" but before Rosalie could answer the question, Elizabeth and her governess Lady Bryan walked through the door and made the way to the courtiers.

Elizabeth did not smile as she walked through the silent courtiers. Rosalie could tell that the young girl was nervous but there was no way that the King would exile this innocent child, his innocent child that looked too much like his own mother, the late Queen Elizabeth of York.

Elizabeth and her governess curtsied deeply towards her father with her new step-mother, Queen Jane and her sister, Lady Mary, smiling down at her.

"Your majesty," started Lady Bryan. "This is..."

"My daughter Elizabeth," interrupted Henry, whilst still staring at his much changed daughter. "You don't need to tell me." Elizabeth stood frozen still as her father leaned forward on his throne. "Come here child," he said motioning for Elizabeth to come closer.

As Elizabeth came forward she stopped as spoke to her father in French which Rosalie had no knowledge of as she had never been educated in the language but the little girl seemed to be saying it correctly and charmingly.

Henry smiled and laughed a little and then replied back to Elizabeth in perfect French as well. He then offered for Elizabeth to sit beside him and Elizabeth smiled and moved forward to sit beside Henry. Rosalie smiled. She had only been able to speak to Elizabeth briefly before she herself had to leave and attend on the Queen. At the time the young girl was nervous, nervous how her father, the man that had killed her own mother, would treat her.

Henry picked up Elizabeth and placed her in the chair with him. He gently stroked her cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead and the smile on her face was a welcome sight to see.

Everyone clapped when Henry presented in French that this was his family. Rosalie was happy for Elizabeth, even for Mary. Maybe this was the fresh start everyone needed, everyone in England needed.

* * *

Mary was looking at her family wonder around the court. Elizabeth was talking to one of her ladies from Hatfield; Mistress Alice Cullen Mary believed her name to be, and Queen Jane. She then cast her eye upon her father. He was talking to one of the Queen's ladies, a woman she knew to have been a part of the harlot's household. Her name was Mistress Rosalie Hale.

She had heard rumours around court that Mistress Hale had been a friend to the harlot during her last days supplanting her mother's position. It is also a rumour that her father favoured Mistress Hale as well and that she was thought to have become Queen instead of Anne or then Jane, but she had said no when the King asked for her hand, many still believed that her father still held a great affection and lust for the woman.

She was beautiful, Mary couldn't deny that but the woman had something about her, something Mary didn't trust. It was probably just because she had been a part of the concubine's household.

Mary actually found something admirable about this lady, a woman that said no the King's advances and did not look for fortune or placement but to merely serve. A woman that cared about her honour but there was still something Mary couldn't trust about her.

* * *

Alice was sharing Rosalie's chamber while she was at court. Rosalie didn't mind sharing it with Alice as long as she stopped talking.

"Do you think that man was really looking at me?" she asked Rosalie as she was pacing around the room. Rosalie was sitting in a chair. She had decided that she couldn't wait for her room to be her own again.

Rosalie sighed. "Of course he was looking at you, like I have said a thousand times." Alice had been asking this question all night since the man, with the vegetarian-vampire eyes, was looking at Alice at various occassions. Even more suprising was the fact that she didn't even have the nerve to speak to the man or even find out his name.

Alice laughed. "Okay," she said. "I think I believe you now and in any case I saw him in a vision of my future but the future is subjective so we will have to wait and see on that one."

Rosalie shook her head. Alice then looked at Rosalie again with a smirk on her face. "I saw the King looking at you Rose, even talking to you."

Rosalie threw a pillow at Alice. "He merely thanked me for looking out for the Lady Elizabeth, serving Queen Jane and merely wishing me a merry Christmas."

Alice laughed again. "You can keep telling yourself that but the day that he tires of Jane, he will want you in his bed."

Rosalie wanted to throttle Alice. "Well if he does try to favour me to his bed I will just deny him like the last time."

"How long will you keep that up for? He will think you are playing at a higher prize!"

"He had already offered me marriage and I refused remember and in any case, I will only have to keep it up until we can no longer stay in England or until my 'talent' finally needs to be put to use."

* * *

_**AN: **Well, I hope you enjoy. The next chapters will be longer and more to do with the plot but I did finally add our last Cullen (not including Bella/Renesme). I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review. It is much appreciated._

TBC


	12. The Wanting

_**AN:** Yes, here it is already, another chapter of A Chance Not Worth Taking. We are nearing the end of the story but there is still a lot to add and to finish. I would like to thank everyone that has stuck with this story so far and hopefully to the end (which is only a few chapters off). I hope to finish this story in a couple of weeks so brace yourself for quick updates! Anyway, I will stop now and let you read. Hope you enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or The Tudors, they are owned by their respective owners._

**Chapter Twelve: The Wanting**

**16 April 1537**

Not much had changed since Christmas. The Lady Elizabeth had been sent back to Hatfield to continue her education and household and that meant Alice left, which Rosalie had kind of been glad of. One thing that had changed was that Alice was being courted, something that made Rosalie slightly jealous but then again, the King had tried to court her but she refused, she knew that she would just be discarded in the end and she was sure that Jasper Whitlock would not do that to Alice.

Well there was one serious change for her since Christmas; her relationship with Emmett had evolved ever so slightly. He made her laugh, she knew that but she didn't know if it was love, she still saw him as that helpless boy needing help in the forest after being mauled.

In any case, she continued to serve Queen Jane discreetly and honourable. She knew that many of the ladies despised her, all because she had served the late Queen Anne and she knew that Lady Rochford hated her the most. Rosalie was surprised at this as Jane was related by marriage to the murdered Queen but yet again, she wasn't that surprised. Her statement helped sentence Anne and her brother George, Jane's husband, to her death.

Rosalie had struck up an accord with one of the ladies in service of Queen Jane and Rosalie was surprised by who it was, it was no other than the King's mistress, Ursula Misseldon.

"The Queen has taken a liking to the Lady Mary," said Ursula in hushed tones as she helped Rosalie fold some clean linen. "I hear she wishes that she stay at court permanently."

Rosalie chuckled lightly. "She has always favoured the Lady Mary, she was championing her cause before she had even wed the King."

"Like you champion the Lady Elizabeth's cause," Ursula said. Rosalie looked around. "Oh don't worry Rose, nothing bad will come to you for caring about the Lady Elizabeth, God knows she needs someone to look out for her, especially with what happened to her mother."

Rose smiled. She wanted nothing more than to see Elizabeth loved by her father once again, the child needed someone to look out for her and when the late Queen Anne had asked her to promise that she would care for Elizabeth, she vowed it to her heart that she would do so.

* * *

Master Jasper Whitlock had been dismissed of his services from the King for a few days and had gone to pay court to Mistress Alice at Hatfield Palace where she served the Lady Elizabeth. He knew that he had deep feelings for Alice but he was uncomfortable in expressing them but somehow she gave him hope, something he never had before or even before his vampire existence.

They were now walking through the gardens, both too shy to speak to each other or even to know what to say. Alice knew that if Rosalie was here right now she would be laughing at her or more so laughing at the fact that Alice was speechless for the first time in her life.

"Why did you come here Jasper?" asked Alice quietly while playing with a rose in her hand.

Jasper was quiet for a few moments. He wasn't quite sure why he was here. There was something about Alice that he was drawn to, something that made him feel alive. "I am not sure but I do know that I care for you Alice, more than I care for anyone else in this world."

They both stopped in their tracks and stared at each other and Alice smiled at the obviously nervous Jasper. Suddenly and impulsively, she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. This was one of those times that she hated her height. Jasper then kissed Alice back. He wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her, it was easier to kiss her this way.

He planted her back down on the ground and then they both laughed before they kissed some more.

* * *

**18 April 1537**

The sun was shining in the sky today so she had excused herself from walking with Queen Jane in the gardens. If she stepped out into the sunlight her cover would surely be blown and she along with the other Cullen Clan and now Jasper would be exposed. She was sure that Cromwell would be exposed as well and in reality, she actually liked the idea of him being punished.

She walked quietly through the halls of the palace and then suddenly she was grabbed by someone, obviously a human though it was a strong human even if it couldn't move Rosalie as much as a millimetre.

When she looked around she saw that it was the King himself. Henry pulled on her arm, gesturing her to follow him as he wasn't able to move her by just pulling her arm. As they reached one of the rooms off to the side of the hallway, Henry pushed Rosalie up against the wall which she let him do and he came closer to her, his breath on her face.

"Why do you deny me still?" asked Henry, desire plain in his voice but so was anger. Rosalie wasn't sure how to answer; Henry had not been pushing forward his advances for quite some time so this encounter was shocking her to no end.

"Your majesty, I did not know that you still had feelings for me," said a composed Rosalie.

Henry chuckled. In the last year or so, he had seemed to have gotten darker though Rosalie, darker than she remembered him to before she came to court. "Rosalie, you must know that I cannot stop thinking about you?" he said this and before she knew it his lips were upon hers in a forceful kiss, one that Rosalie was not happy about. She quickly pulled away and stared at him with anger apparent in her eyes but luckily she had gone hunting the other day so her eyes were still pure golden, there was no need to eat his blood even if he was that close.

"What in God's name are you doing," said Rosalie as she still stared at him with her golden eyes.

Henry smiled. "Mistress Hale, do not play coy with me. I have heard about your dalliances with Master Emmett. Why do you wish to be with a man with no titles when you could be with me?"

Rosalie pulled away from his grasp completely and almost had to laugh. "Your majesty, whatever you have heard about my relationship between Master Emmett and I it is not true and I wish that people to not spread these rumours about me."

Henry smiled but then it faded. "In any case, why won't you come to me? Why do you still refuse me?"

Rosalie didn't want to answer, she didn't need to. She just walked away leaving Henry is his pain and in his wanting just standing there.

* * *

Henry should be ecstatic, he knew he should. His pure Jane, his sweet innocent Jane that wanted the world in peace, as is should be was with child. She was to bear his child, no his son.

She had told him during their lunch together. They had exchanged a loving kiss in which he called her his Queen and she called him her love. He couldn't even tell her that she was his love because in truth she wasn't the only one held dearly in his heart, in his desires. The other woman was Mistress Rosalie Hale, the woman that held all his desires.

She had to be the most beautiful woman in court, the most beautiful woman in the whole of Europe, the whole world. Her face was like Helen of Troy's, he was sure that her face could launch a thousand ships.

He also knew that the looks he gave her were not unnoticed, his wife, his Queen Jane saw the looks and glances that he held in Rosalie's way. He wasn't the only man to look at her like that, he had seen Charles, Francis even the cold Edward Seymour look at her with desire plain in their eyes.

He had thought that he had worked through his desire, he was sure but in the last few months, his feelings, his emotions, his desire had come again and he was sure that this time it was stronger. She was resiting even harder than Anne Boleyn, marriage with a King wasn't what she wanted. There was something about her but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

Edward Cullen was walking through the corridors at court, not thinking about where he was walking but instead he was thinking about the latest piece of music that he was composing. He only noticed where he was going when he ran into a lady and when he noticed who it was he immediately bowed.

"Lady Mary," he said while still bowed. "Forgive me, I didn't see you there. Please except my apologies."

Mary smiled. He seemed to take her breath away with one smile. "No, I must apologise, I was not looking where I was going." She smiled at him again and he seemed to smile back at her.

He bowed again and then walked off to the direction that he was going but Mary couldn't help but keep looking at him, a man with gorgeous golden eyes. She found her composure and began to walk again but one thing was rattling her mind, what was his name?

* * *

* * *

_**AN: **Well here is another chapter. Tell me what you think with a review, it might even make the chapters come faster! I hope you enjoyed it and continue to read my story._

_Next Time: Emmett & Rosalie interaction..._

_PS: A few people have asked whether Bella or Jacob will appear in this story but unfortunately they will not, there story stays the same, I am only changing the origins of the original Cullen Clan._

TBC


	13. The Court

_**AN: **Welcome back to another chapter of 'A Chance Not Worth Taking'. Do you know that after this chapter I only have one more chapter then the epilogue to write! Oh My Carlisle (sorry I have always wanted to say that)! We are almost at the end. This chapter is a short one but do not worry, the next two are going to be long ones. And I mean long ones. In any case I would like to thank every one for reviewing again. It does mean a lot to know that you guys are enjoying the story and I do love to hear your feedback! Well I will stop rambling now and let you read the next installment! _

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own The Tudors or Twilight! Never have and never will._

**

* * *

**

**The Court**

**13 July 1537**

The summer heat was affecting all the ladies at court except for Rosalie. The heat didn't affect her nor did the cold. She knew however that it was especially affecting the Queen who was now around the six month mark of her pregnancy and was showing it.

Everyone was excitedly anticipating the birth of a prince by the end of spring and the one who seemed to be anticipating it the most was King Henry to no one's surprise. He had gone through two other wives to have a Prince and now that he was on his third everyone hoped that she would deliver one so that no more Queens of England would be discarded like rags.

Thankfully when night time fell upon the court, there was to be a banquet held for the Queen and all of her ladies were invited to attend. Rosalie wasn't sure if Henry would be taking part as Jane had told a few of her ladies that the King was not always feeling well due to that jousting wound he received early last year.

Rosalie couldn't work out if Jane was disappointed in having him not there or wanting him to be there but not admitting it. She knew he had matters of state to also attend to but Rosalie wished that Jane didn't always have a poker face on; it was so hard to read and to tell if anything was wrong or if she needed anything. Rosalie knew better than everyone that emotions sometimes have to be spilt out into the open.

The Queen and her ladies walked into the great hall. Jane was immediately followed by Lady Rochford and Lady Misseldon while Rosalie was behind Ursula. It felt strange that everyone bowed towards them as they walked through as they usually had to do it to but in a way, Rosalie did not mind.

As the courtiers rised they all clapped for the Queen and her pregnancy. Rosalie could tell that the Queen was smiling at this. She lovingly looked down to her swollen belly and placed her hands protectively around it.

In a way this made Rosalie jealous. She would have given anything to have a child of her own.

As the Queen and her ladies made her way to her seat above the rest of the courtiers, Rosalie was pulled aside by a strong arm, obviously a vampire's arm. When she turned to see who it was a smile spread across her face. It was Emmett.

She walked away with him so that they were standing alone. "I thought that you didn't like court," said Rosalie with a smirk across her face.

Emmett laughed his boisterous laugh. "Well," said Emmett coming closer to her. "The court does have some of its own advantages. You never know I might get lucky."

This time Rosalie laughed. "Who with?"

Emmett looked around. "I am pretty sure that any of these ladies would be willing but there is only one that I am interested in and that woman is standing right in front of me."

Rosalie looked down suddenly becoming nervous and transparent. When she looked back up again, Emmett's face was closer to hers, she could feel his breath on her face. He then leaned in and Rosalie could feel another pair of lips crash into hers gently but then it became more forceful, more passionate, unlike anything she had ever experienced and right there and then she knew that this was where she belonged, what she had been waiting forever for.

Meanwhile, Jane was seated with her brother the Earl of Hertford sitting beside her. Jane was watching the courtier's dance before her. Edward was talking to his wife Anne Stanhope but she was quickly distracted and decided that she wanted to dance. This left Edward and Jane there by themselves.

Jane looked over and could see Rosalie and Emmett dancing and was glad of it. It might even make her husband see sense and back away from Rosalie to let her have a happy life, God knew she deserved.

She then looked around and saw Cromwell talking to some men and what looked to be taking bribes from them. She turned to her brother. "What is the Lord Privy seal doing?" asked Jane.

Edward, not knowing what she was talking about, looked towards Cromwell and immediately understood. "I imagine those nobles want to buy the leases of some of the suppressed abbeys."

"What are they giving Mr Cromwell?"

"Bribes," he simply answered. "Mr Cromwell is already a rich man; some say the richest in the Kingdom."

"Does the King know of this practice?" asked Jane, concerned for her husband.

"He asks no questions," stated Edward. "As long as the crown receives it's ten percent share." He seemed annoyed that the King was so blind to it. He wanted Cromwell finished but more so for other practices that he was harbouring.

"Is it not terrible that our sacred buildings be used like this as profit?"

"If you say so," replied Edward. Jane wanted to speak but he interrupted her when she started. "You have to understand how clever it is. By allowing these new men to buy a stake in the Kingdom, Mr Cromwell makes sure their loyalty to the King and to himself."

Jane didn't argue back, she just turned and looked back to Cromwell. No matter how clever it may be she wasn't impressed with the practice. She would rather see the abbeys go to better use then to fill the greed of ambitious men.

Meanwhile, the court was dancing in front of this whole conversation. Rosalie and Emmett were dancing and as the couples went around in a circle, Anne Stanhope and some other man of the court where the couple in front of them.

Anne was then pulled away by Sir Francis Bryan. She smiled at Rosalie as she left the dance. Rosalie wasn't quite sure why she had smiled. Rosalie thought that maybe Anne was trying to say that she had won Sir Francis, not that Rosalie even wanted him or the other reason was that she was trying to tell her to keep her mouth shut.

In any case, Rosalie continued to dance with Emmett and was enjoying herself immensely.

Sir Francis Bryan and Anne Stanhope were about to enjoy themselves a great deal more. Sir Francis payed one of the King's gentlemen to keep the matter quiet and pulled Anne behind a curtain and away from the prying eyes of the court. Anne laughed her infectious laugh as he did so.

He then took of his hat and then lifted Anne up against the wall, her feet dangling in mid air. He started kissing her. "Stop," she said, trying to get her feet back on to the ground.

"I have to go away," said Francis as if he were a pleading schoolboy.

"So?"

"So I can't go until I have you," said Francis, though it was muffled through the kisses. They kept kissing until Anne came to her senses again.

"This is madness!"

"I like madness!"

They kept on kissing but Anne kept trying to get away. "No, it is too dangerous. My husband will see us. What if I were to conceive your child?" asked Anne through all of her rambling comments.

"So what," said Francis, not caring about fathering any children. "A lot of women lie about the father's of their children. What does it matter to you? Let Edward raise my brat." He kissed her again and made her sigh. "Admit it lady, this is your game to."

Anne had finally succumbed to his reasoning. "Just do it."

* * *

_**AN: **How was that? I know it was short but the next chapter and then the epilogue after it are going to be long ones! So prepare yourself for those. I am going to write those before I go back to any of my other stories. Since I have no tests and assignments any more as reports are already being finalised by my teachers, I will start working on my stories more. Trust me from now and then in the summer holidays I will probably be writing like crazy (in between watching S3 of The Tudors as I am going to get it for Christmas :) doing a Happy dance right now). You might even get to see the sequel come out sooner than expected. All I can say is I can't believe this story is almost over. I have had so much fun in doing it. This story has more been about the romance but trust me that the next story will be more about vampires. I can't tell you more than that but I hope you will enjoy the sequel as well. I also have a post-Breaking Dawn story in the works. I came up with the premise a long time ago so look out for that aswell. I do have a lot of Tudor Stories in the works and a Merlin one as well. I don't know why I am rambling! Oh well... Thanks again for reviewing my story! It does mean alot. Remember to review this chapter and if possible go and have a look at some of my other stories!_

TBC


	14. The Phoenix

_**AN: **Welcome to the next installment of 'A Chance Not Worth Taking'. Can you believe it? Only the epilogue to go after this (which I have already started writing). It is a bit longer than usual but wait to you see the epilogue. In any case, I would like to thank once again, anyone that has reviewed, favourite or alerted this story. It really does mean a lot._

_In any case, thanks for reading!_

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight or The Tudors, never have and never will!_

**

* * *

**

**The Phoenix **

**11 October 1537**

All of the Queen's ladies and the Lady Mary were all in waiting upon the heavily pregnant Queen who was due any day now. Rosalie had made it her mission to stay back as far as possible from the Queen and preferred to help Ursula Misseldon out with the new baby clothes.

It wasn't like she harboured any ill feelings towards the Queen, in fact she wished her all the best for the birth but she didn't want to be in the room with the labour. She had been capable of controlling her thirst for blood but didn't want to tempt anything so she had decided among the ladies that she would be the messenger though none of them knew why and she wasn't about to disclose the reasons with any of them.

The door of the chamber swung open and in walked Lady Rochford. She was heading straight to the Queen with a pleasant smile across her face. Jane smiled at her even though she looked uncomfortable due to the dress she was. "Lady Rochford," said Jane pleasantly.

"You majesty," said Lady Rochford, as she rised out of her curtsy. "Lady Lisle has written to me asking if your majesty might find a place in your household for one of her two daughters. I told her that I would mention it to you."

"Have you warned the Lady Lisle that life at court is full of pride, envy, scorn and derision," said Jane in almost joking fashion. Lady Rochford laughed a little. "If you have then have her send them to me and I will choose one of them. And remember they must bring two sets of clothes on in satin, the other of damask."

Rochford smiled and curtsied towards the Queen. "Madame," she said before walking off.

"Mistress Hale, Lady Misseldon, help me unlace my gown, it seems to grow tighter by the hour," Jane said. Both of the ladies smiled at the Queen but found it odd that she was calling two of her ladies to help her with the task as usually only one was needed.

As the two ladies were unlacing the Queen's gown, the Queen moved her head in closer to theirs with a worried look across her face. "If anything should happen to me, be a comfort to his majesty." Both of them looked between each other and then the Queen. They didn't know what to say. Both of them just nodded their heads and then started to move away.

All of a sudden, the Queen fell a little and was looking for the table for support. Ursula and Rosalie were quick to take hold of the Queen, making sure that she indeed did not fall over. "Do not be alarmed ladies," said Jane in a calm voice while she gripped Ursula's arm and Mary's hand for support. "But I think that my time has come."

Jane then started talking to the Lady Mary about not forsaking her during the birth of her child, hopefully the much prayed for son, the golden prince. Once she had Mary's reassurance, she turned to Rosalie, Ursula and Jane Boleyn. "Then all will be well, go and fetch the midwife."

Lady Mary helped the Queen into bed for the labour of her child whilst Jane Boleyn and Ursula went to fetch the midwife. Rosalie decided to tell Henry about his _son_ was almost here and that his wife had gone into labour.

Rosalie quickly made her way to the King's chambers and opened the door. He spun around looking at Rosalie directly in the eye and for once it wasn't with lust or passion but it was with actually concern for his wife. "Well," he said. "Is it time?"

"Yes your majesty," replied Rosalie with a smile on her face. In both the King's household and in the Queen's, everyone knew that Rosalie would be the messenger today so the King wasn't that surprised when she had walked in the room. He already knew what it meant.

"Send my physician to watch over her," said Henry now coming towards her and the gentlemen on the privy chambers that were standing behind her. The last man nodded and walked out of the room to follow the King's command. "And Bishop Gardiner and send some heralds into the city to tell them the news." The next two men nodded and left the room. He then turned to Rosalie. "And Cromwell, tell Mr Cromwell, tell him... tell him that whole worlds hang in the balance."

Rosalie nodded and went to find Emmett to tell Mr Cromwell as she didn't really want to the man herself. After she told Emmett who reluctantly went to do what Rosalie asked him to do, she started walking quickly back to the Queen's chambers. A courtier was walking through the corridors at same time. He was yelling out the cheerful news. "It's happening! It's happening! A pray to God to see that he wills us a Prince!"

Rosalie smiled at the happiness at the court. She had to say that she hadn't been here for the beginning of Henry's marriage to Anne Boleyn so she couldn't say what the atmosphere had been like for the birth of Elizabeth but she suspected that it wasn't as excited as it was for Jane's labour.

She quickly made her way back to the Queen's chamber. Waiting outside already was the Earl of Hertford. They both nodded towards each other while Rosalie went in to see how everything was progressing.

Jane was screaming as each contraction came and as she watched the scene unfolding in front of her she was slightly glad that she would never have to experience such pain though she was sure that she had suffered worse pain during her transformation into a vampire. She remembered that it had burned.

The Queen's breathing was heavy and rapid. She held onto Ursula's hand in one of her hands and her other hand was holding on to the Lady Mary's. Rosalie could hear the physicians consulting each other.

Surely they weren't consulting about undertaking one of the more drastic measures! They were only a couple of hours into the labour.

Meanwhile, Jane turned towards the Lady Mary. "Lady Mary," she said between heavy breaths.

"Yes Madame." Mary replied.

"The box," she said directing her eye sight towards a box near the fireplace. Mary went and picked it up. She took it back to her position on the side of Jane's bed. She opened it up and inside was a gold chain with a gold cross on it. She gave it to Jane and Jane looked at it. "It used to belong to your mother."

Mary looked between the gold chain and then the Queen. "I believe that she is here with us." Jane kissed the cross. "I believe with all my heart that she will help you."

Jane then screamed as another contraction came through. She had never heard of labour being this hard. Why was God making this labour so difficult she wondered?

* * *

**12 October 1537**

The Queen had finally after over a day she had given birth to her child and the child was a healthy living son.

Her ladies had been with her for the long haul and during this time some of them doubted that the Queen would even make it through alive. They had all believed that it would come down to the life of the mother or of the child.

When the child came into the world and its first cries were heard, everyone was thrilled. Edward Seymour had been waiting outside the entire time and was relieved once the child's cries were heard.

Rosalie came out of the birthing chamber and into the chamber outside. She curtsied towards the Earl but then made her way straight past him and started walking towards the King's chambers to tell him the good news. Unfortunately for Rosalie, the Earl was hot on her trail.

"Mistress Hale," he called out whilst walking as quickly as he could to catch up to Rosalie without actually running. Rosalie didn't turn around but Edward was sure that she heard him. "Mistress Hale, tell me, what did my sister deliver."

A smirk grew across Rosalie's face but she dared not tell him, it was fun playing this game with him. She continued to walk and not saying a word to him until they reached the outside of the King's chambers.

She turned to the Earl who seemed a bit of breath. "Your sister had a son, your grace." She watched as the smile grew across his face.

She then went into the King's chambers with Edward Seymour still right on her tail. Rosalie smiled at Henry as he lifted his head from the table where he must have fallen asleep. He nodded towards Rosalie and Edward to tell him what has happened.

Rosalie was first to speak. "Her majesty is delivered of a healthy son."

It was if Henry was amazed at this. He couldn't believe his ears. A son, his sweet Jane had given him his greatest desire. He stood up. "I have a son." Rosalie nodded and smiled. "I have a son."

"Yes your majesty, you have a son," said Edward as if Henry was a dimwit.

Rosalie knew that Henry would be so pleased to have a son though in some ways she found is disgusting. He had not yet even asked how his wife was doing, if she was well or if she had even come through the whole ordeal alive. He just kept on saying that he had a son.

She was most sure Henry was not like this at either the birth of Mary or Elizabeth. They had both been hoped to be boys. Instead they were two intelligent and beautiful daughters but Henry could never see pass the fact that they were not boys. What made boys so special anyway? Women could do anything they could do better.

Rosalie thought to herself that Anne Boleyn would be rolling in her grave at St Peter ad Vincula at the fact that her rival had given Henry what she never could. She knew that either Anne or Katherine would have killed to be in the position Jane was in know. She was safe and no harm could ever come to her now.

* * *

**24 October 1537**

_Here lieth a Phoenix, by whose death  
Another Phoenix life gave breath:  
It is to be lamented much  
The world at once ne'er knew two such._

Maybe Anne Boleyn had gotten her revenge from the grave after all.

Rosalie couldn't believe the irony of what she had thought only two days ago. She had thought that no harm would come to Queen Jane know that she had delivered a son but how wrong she had been.

The harm had not been created by the husband, well not entirely or intentionally, like it had been done with Queen Katherine and Queen Anne but instead this time it came in the form of her own child, her own blessed Edward.

A phoenix now laid still for giving up her life for that of her son, her only child, to be born. It was not truly all the child's fault. It birth, it was more the aftermath. Queen Jane had gotten an infection, child bed fever. When they told Henry of her fever, he knew it immediately as it was what had also killed his mother, Queen Elizabeth of York.

There was no way they could save her, no matter how much he tried to convince her that she had to survive for the sake of her son and because she was the milk of human kindness.

It was useless.

The Queen was dead.

Now it was left to Rosalie and Ursula to be a comfort to his majesty, just like they had promised the Queen. Rosalie thought it quite strange that it was almost like Jane knew what was going to happen to her.

Now the phoenix was no more but it gave other's hope and life.

* * *

_**AN: **Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Even though I am more of an Anne Boleyn fan and got emotional at her death, I did also feel emotional at Jane's death. I actually have a sort-of respect for Jane thanks to Annabelle's performance. She was truly a marvelous Jane. In any case... I best be off to write the epilogue._

_Don't forget to review!_

TBC


	15. Epilogue: The Renaissance

_**AN: **Welcome to the last installment of **A Chance Not Worth Taking. **Can you believe that the story is over? Well I can because I wrote it but in truth time has flown by so fast. This was my first ever fanfic so I would like to thank everyone that has supported this fic along the way. There are a lot of you that have been constant reviewers throughout the story but I wouldn't want to name you all because I am pretty sure I would forget some of you but in any case you know who you are and I dedicate this 'epilogue' to you. I would also like to thank anyone that has reviewed at all and has reviewed or alerted. It really does mean a great deal to me. _

_I won't leave you much longer as you probably want to get on with the story so just one last thank you before the lasy installment starts._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or The Tudors, never have and never will. _

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue: The Renaissance**

**7 February 1538**

Queen Jane's death had hit the King hard. He had just come out from his seclusion and during the time he was in seclusion, the only questions he would ask upon the outside world was how his son, his sweet Jane's son, Edward was doing.

Edward was said to resemble his mother. He was fair skinned with blue eyes, just like his mother. He was also said to be a sweet boy, a prince that never cried. Rosalie had to feel pain for the boy as he would never know his mother; much like Elizabeth would never remember hers. Mary at least had one up on them. She would always remember her mother as she was far older when she was separated from her. Rosalie wasn't quite sure what would be best. The two younger Tudors would not be blamed for whatever their mother's did not remember what they did to rally support towards them but Mary would and Rosalie was afraid that she may even try to capitalize of her mother's good name.

Rosalie was walking with Lady Ursula in the gardens. "I have just been walking with the King," said Ursula. Rosalie turned her head to face the young woman. "He has asked for one more night and I agreed to it. I am honouring the Queen's wish."

Rosalie nodded. She didn't know what to say. "Well at least you can do something. In any case, I will be leaving court; I may be leaving the country."

Ursula turned to towards Rosalie, shock placed across her face. "The country is fine as I will be leaving for it to soon, to live once again with my mother but leaving the country is a bit drastic don't you think. You could live the simple life of an English gentlewoman in the country with Emmett, have children together. God knows you deserve that after all you have witnessed here at court."

Rosalie looked away know and if she could cry she would. "It is best this way," said Rosalie faintly, losing the confidence she usually carried so well. "In any case, Emmett is going to the court of Cleves and as I love him I will follow him there."

It was time for the Cullen family to move on and Rosalie was now part of it, she was part of the family she never truly had. Her real parents had used her with Lord Royce, trying to gain power, prestige and wealth through their only child and heiress. It was time to leave the country she had been born in. It was time for her to have a new beginning, a renaissance and she knew that.

It was funny in a way what Ursula was saying. She had seen a lot of the court and not just Henry's court during the lives and marriages of Anne Boleyn and Jane Seymour but she had been at the English court before, before she had turned into a vampire.

It had been in 1463 and she had only been a girl of fifteen years then, still ready to see the world and settle down to a loving husband and at least a handful of children. She had been placed as a lady-in-waiting to the new Queen, the Queen of the much hated Richard III. Her name was Anne Neville and she was a quiet thing but was generous to her ladies.

Her family had been thrown into exile once King Henry VII had won at the Battle of Bosworth field in 1485 and to try and gain back the friendship that had with the crown, they had tried to pawn off Rosalie onto Lord Royce who was a man who had thought with the then King Henry Tudor but it ended with drastic consequences.

Not that her family knew what Royce and his courtier friends had done to her.... no... they thought that their beloved daughter and fallen into the Thames and drowned.

In any case, her mind wandered back to Ursula standing beside her. She smiled at the woman. "You don't need to worry for me. I am in need of a change in scenery anyway," said Rosalie. She then chuckled. "In any case, who else would I have looking out for Elizabeth anyway? You must write to me."

She smiled at the woman and before Ursula could reply she walked off. She didn't want to say goodbye. Ursula was to be the one person that she knew to not erase her memory of her from their mind, well except for two other people. She had to erase everyone else's if she was ever to come back to England.

She knew that by doing this she would erase herself from history.

* * *

He watched her sleeping form for one last time. He knew that it was odd and strange to be doing this but he couldn't help it. For one that did not sleep, the act of sleeping was highly entertaining.

He watched her as she peacefully slept. Looking angelic all the same. The next time he would ever see her, she would probably be an older woman, maybe even dead. But he hoped that she would be happy. Marry a man that would love her.

He knew that he had never put forward his interest and he knew that he never would. He was only a Master, she was a Princess. Nothing would have happened and nothing ever will.

It was time for her renaissance and for his.

* * *

**8 February 1538**

There was a family meeting between all the Cullen Clan. They had everything ready to move to the court of Cleves. Cleves was a small Duchy is Germany and nobody would know who they were. As well as Rosalie, Jasper was to join their family on the move to the Cleves court even though he was still a relative new comer to court, though he had been here for over a year now.

All in all, it made Edward feel like a real third wheel.

Feeling Edward's tension about the matter, Alice squeezed his hand. "Don't worry Edward," she said confidently. "I have seen a girl in your future, you will eventually find the one. Bella I believe her name to be but you may have to wait around um... four to five hundred years to meet her unless of course you end up screwing it up completely as the future is subjective."

Edward smiled faintly. "If I can hold out for a few years, I am pretty sure I can wait five hundred more," Edward said sarcastically.

Alice nodded, not caring whether Edward believed her or not because she knew that eventually he would meet his one, his one Bella. And at the time they would meet, man will the fashions change! Women wearing pants! Alice still couldn't believe what her mind was telling her.

In any case, for Rosalie, everything was basically set to go. She had three people left that she truly needed to deal with. Firstly, she needed to deal with Mister Cromwell. She was the last one left out of the Cullen family to resign from their post within the Royal household and Rosalie intended to have a few words with him when she did.

Secondly, she needed to say goodbye to Henry. It wasn't like she needed to, especially when she was going to erase her from his mind but she felt that something personally needed her to say goodbye to him. It was to ease her own conscience.

And lastly, she was going to have to make a trip to Hatfield. She needed to say goodbye to Elizabeth. That was the one thing she was truly feeling guilty about, it was leaving little Elizabeth all on her own in England. She had promised her mother, the doomed Queen Anne Boleyn that she would look after her. She would have to now do it from afar but she would do it none the same.

Carlisle suddenly snapped her thoughts. "Rosalie, are you sure you want to go and talk to all of these people," he said concerned that her famous temper might get the better of her. "I understand Elizabeth but Cromwell and the King are not that necessary. I wouldn't want them to cause you any pain."

Rosalie's laugh interrupted the room. "You know that they cannot hurt me. I am far too powerful for them to ever hurt me." She could see that Carlisle's face was not that reassured about the situation. "Don't worry Carlisle, I will be fine. I will leave immediately after I have finished speaking to the King and I will meet you outside of Hatfield. Is that understood?"

Carlisle nodded and Rosalie was off to see Mister Cromwell. She had never truly told Cromwell her true thoughts on the matter of Anne Boleyn's death. She knew that he had some part in it, how could he not have? He had even given the Seymour family his chambers.

She knew that karma would eventually come around to get him.

She walked a steady pace but she still walked with determination. She was soon there standing in front of him as he looked through some papers concerning something to do with the kingdom.

As she looked at the other men in the room, they immediately left, intimidate by her presence in the room. When they all left she knew that it was the perfect time to speak as Cromwell still hadn't noticed that she had entered the room. "Aren't you glad that all the Cullen's will soon be gone?"

He looked up startled. "Mistress Hale," he said with a nervous tone to his voice. "I did not see you there, please accept my apologies."

Rosalie laughed. "I will not accept your apologies Mister Cromwell for your sins are too great." She knew that she had prepared more to say to him but the words didn't seem to make sense anymore. She didn't think anything would be as powerful to the man as a blow to the neck with an axe. "I am leaving court, I have been here long enough and I see that it is time that I leave."

Cromwell nodded his head, knowing that he would be able to find another vampire to fill her void once she had left. Lady Tanya was looking a good choice, a woman the King was surely to like. "I am sure that you will be missed at court."

Rosalie looked away and smiled. "Not that I will be remembered. In any case, I am sure that you will be remembered, remembered for bringing about the fall of an innocent Queen and leaving a child motherless. Are you happy to face this as your legacy?"

Rosalie didn't want to hear his answer, she didn't like his excuses nor did she want to have to speak to him any longer.

She abruptly turned and left the room, leaving a stunned Cromwell standing there.

* * *

Henry had been feeling lonely, isolated in a crowd as he grieved for his dearly beloved Jane. He had not truly respected her and now that she was gone, he wanted her more than ever, wanted to hold her in his arms and truly tell her that he loved her.

Suddenly his darker thoughts were snapped when one of his grooms opened the door. "Your majesty, Mistress Hale would like an audience with you," said the young man and as he addressed the King. Henry nodded and the young man welcomed her into the room before leaving the two of them alone.

"Your majesty," said Rosalie as she bowed low before him.

He tried to stand up but his leg was giving him pain – _it was always giving him pain._ "Mistress Hale, please come closer," he said through gritted teeth. As she moved closer, he watched her intently but for some reason he didn't have the same urge for her as he used to. It was more of an appreciation. "Why do you want an audience with me Rosalie?"

Rosalie smiled. "I am to leave this court your majesty," she said almost regretfully. "I am leaving to the court of Cleves and I wished to say my farewell to you before I leave."

Henry nodded and smiled. "I give you my blessing Mistress Hale." He said it sadly. Everyone that he had cared for was gone, only his children, his three children would be left for him now and Charles as he was a dear friend.

She knew what she had to do. He wouldn't be allowed to remember her. It was better this way. History would always remember that Jane was the only one that Henry ever wanted during the downfall of Anne Boleyn. Nobody would remember Rosalie Hale.

She walked up closer to him and he just stared at her, watching her mesmerising beauty coming closer towards him. She leaned towards him and kissed him gently on the lips. She then whispered in his ear and said ironically, "Remember me."

And with that he fell asleep, looking somewhat peaceful which was something Rosalie had never seen before.

She started to walk towards the door and then with one last look at him she turned and left. Henry VIII was just to be another chapter in the saga that was her life and yet he would never remember her.

* * *

There was one last stop that she had to make and this one was the most important. It was to the Lady... no _Princess_ Elizabeth.

She had snuck into the young girl's chambers and had asked the child's new governess, Kat Ashley, to give her a moment with Elizabeth. Kat obliged and now the young child was being brought before her.

Elizabeth smiled at Rosalie who she now knew well and ran over to her. Rosalie dropped down to her knees and hugged the red-headed girl while Kat left the room to give the two of them some privacy.

"My you have grown again," said Rosalie, still crouched down on the floor holding the young girl's hands in her own. Elizabeth nodded. "Elizabeth, I am to go away for awhile and may not be back for some time but I promise that I will be back, one day when you are great and powerful. My friend and your former maid-in-waiting Alice has seen it in your future."

Rosalie could see tears forming in the young girls eyes. "You cannot leave," said Elizabeth pleadingly. "Mama said that she was to go away for awhile and that she would be back on day but she never came back. I know what happened to her Rose, don't tell me that will happen to you as well."

Rosalie shook her head and hugged the crying girl. "No, I am to be leaving the country but I will return one day and when I return, I will still look like this but I do not want you to be frightened."

Elizabeth nodded, wet tears still falling down her face. "I will miss you Rosalie," said Elizabeth and as she hugged Rosalie again she whispered in her ear, "I love you Rose."

Rosalie smiled. She kissed the top of Elizabeth's forehead. "And I love you and will always think of you Elizabeth." She then placed a small locket in Elizabeth's hand. As Elizabeth opened it up she could see that it was she could tell that one portrait in it was of her real mother – Anne Boleyn – and the other was of Rosalie.

"Thank you, Rose."

Rosalie smiled. "I must be off now but I will try to write to you to tell you all about Cleves."

She let go of Elizabeth's hands and could see fresh tears welling up in Elizabeth's eyes. And with one last look at Anne Boleyn's Princess, she walked out the door. If she could cry, this would be one of those moments that she would.

She knew however that she would be back one day.

She would be back to see the reign of Gloriana.

She would be back to see Elizabeth's own renaissance.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_**AN: **I can't believe that it is now all over! Oh well, a sequel is in the eventual works if you guys still want more. Also, when I do write it... if you want to know when it is released I can send you a personal message. Mention it in the reviews if you want me to. In any case I would like to thank once again everyone that has favourited, alerted and reviewed this story. It does mean a lot and I am not just saying it and it truly makes me want to continue you writing for you guys._

_As for what is next for me, I do have a few Twilight stories in the works (including the back story to Jane & Alec as I have my own theory on that one [involving Tudor England of course]; though this will probably be a one shot; A one-shot for Victoria/James because I really want to write some FF for them and a Renesemee/Jacob story as I have my own theory on how that relationship works out as well). Of course, I also have this sequel. For my Tudor readers I have a lot of stories in the works and currently available to read but the list would be too long if I talked about all them and I will be venturing into new fandoms such as Merlin, Robin Hood BBC, Greek Mythology, True Blood etc...._

_Until the next adventure......_


End file.
